Bride of BeetleJuice
by mywickedlyweirdnature
Summary: (Script)-This is a sequel I wrote in script format...apologies as it will not read as a story. "What happens when a woman returns from death on a technicality while the devil rules over the other side? What will she do to evade him while accepting her new status as undead? With only the help of a wanted poltergeist, she fights tooth and nail to keep her soul."
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DUSK

A tombstone is visible next to a freshly dug grave. LIGHTNING FLASHES and the name JACK JENSEN is illuminated as a coffin is lowered.

CAMERA TILTS DOWN FROM THE GRAVE

Beneath the coffin and under the ground - through the dirt and then DARKNESS.

SUDDENLY a lopsided hall emerges with slanted doors. A door blows open revealing rows upon rows of desks, each with a decaying secretary typing away.

CAMERA FLIES

Over the desks and through a desolate plain of dry, cracked earth and blackened, rotting trees.

A building emerges, dominating the landscape. A black skyscraper, framed by a red sky.

CAMERA SOARS TO THE TOP WINDOW

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. DEVIL'S OFFICE - NIGHT

A hand - pale and delicate - is holding a quill and scribbling away on an aged piece of parchment. The name JACK JENSEN is visible. The hand pauses before moving to an intercom. A slender finger presses the call button.

DEVIL

I'm ready for my twelve o clock.

RECEPTIONIST (O.S.)

I'll send him in sir.

DEVIL

No, have my new assistant bring him.

RECEPTIONIST (O.S.)

Right away sir.

CUT TO:

INT. WAITING ROOM - NIGHT

A pale skinned woman is reading a magazine, only her face is visible.

CAMERA PULLS BACK

A noose is visible around her neck. She lowers the magazine and shoots an irritated look to her left.

CAMERA PULLS BACK

To reveal BetelGeuse leaning against her, asleep on the couch.

BetelGeuse lets out a loud snore before scratching his crotch. The woman lets out an exasperated sigh before hitting him with her magazine and moving to a new seat. He grunts, mumbling in his sleep.

JACK approaches the couch, straightening his glasses. A thin man with a nervous manner, Jack gives off the impression of being smaller than he actually is. Dressed in slacks with a vest and long shirt, he comes across as a stylish librarian.

JACK

(addressing BetelGeuse)

Sir.

BetelGeuse sleeps on.

JACK (CONT'D)

Sir.

Jack leans closer and pokes BetelGeuse in the shoulder.

JACK (CONT'D)

Your number's been called.

BETELGEUSE

Whoa back up a bit bud.

BetelGeuse takes a long look at Jack.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

No offense, but I don't swing that way.

JACK

As if. I was only trying to wake you. You've been summoned.

BETELGEUSE

About time too. It's only been...what twenty five, twenty six years?

JACK

It's not your number. You've been summoned.

BETELGEUSE

And yet I'm still sitting here.

JACK

This isn't just any call.

(pause)

Mr. L has requested a meeting.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah yeah keep your pants on...

(sees Jack's name tag)

Jack. Alright lead the way to his majesty.

CUT TO:

INT. DEVIL'S OFFICE - NIGHT

A pale figure stands before the window, facing away from the camera. Clad in a business suit, his long hair is slicked back from his face. He gazes out the window at his Hell.

WITHOUT WARNING the door behind him flings open, slamming into the opposite wall. BetelGeuse strides in confidently followed by a more subdued Jack.

BETELGEUSE

Lucy! Boss! How's it going? It's been ages!

The Devil continues to gaze out the window.

DEVIL

Not long enough.

BETELGEUSE

Hey, I gotta ask. Are you apprenticing or what? This kid -

(gestures to Jack)

sounds just like ya. Oh wait, was this another knock up job? Am I going to see another "please welcome the Antichrist" memo cause I've gotta tell ya those are getting old.

DEVIL

Have a seat BetelGeuse.

BetelGeuse takes a seat, grabbing an object from the desk. He throws his feet up and fiddles with the object.

BETELGEUSE

So fill me in boss. Seems I overslept and missed out on a few things.

DEVIL

Indeed. Suffice it to say that Juno will not have the honor of chewing you out today. That happy privilege has fallen to me.

BETELGEUSE

So, new management. I gotta say I like the way things are headed.

DEVIL

Put that down BetelGeuse, we musn't touch what isn't ours.

The Devil turns to face BetelGeuse and takes a seat, steepling his fingers over his desk.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

Now then, as fascinating a conversationalist as you are, perhaps we should move this along.

BetelGeuse slides his feet off the desk and eyes Jack.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

(to Jack)

A bit of privacy would not go amiss.

JACK

Y-yes sir.

Jack steps out and closes the door.

DEVIL

Let us start at the beginning shall we? I believe I commissioned you to find me souls, did I not?

BETELGEUSE

If by commissioned you mean, ordered, enslaved, and otherwise coerced then yeah you commissioned me.

DEVIL

By commissioned I mean, we had an agreement, an agreement you chose not to honor.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, about that. See, I know all about deals having made a few myself and there's just one problem

(pause)

we don't have one.

DEVIL

Really? I seem to recall an arrangement. Let's see...

The devil stands and begins pacing.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

You work for me in exchange for your freedom.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, and as I recall you welched on our deal. So there ya go, null and void.

DEVIL

Tsk tsk BetelGeuse. I had thought you smarter. Did you really think that going AWAL would end your service? The deal holds until I say.

BetelGeuse leans back, looking bored. He digs a finger into his ear.

BETELGEUSE

You know, that might be true if I hadn't burnt the thing.

BetelGeuse flicks the wax off his finger.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

You may run the show on this side but you've got nothing on me.

The Devil slams hands on the desk.

DEVIL

You burnt a piece of paper! Your deal is with me and it stands! I own you!

BETELGEUSE

Until the next chick calls me out and sets me loose.

DEVIL

Ah yes, your little escapades. Juno was foolish to show you such leniency but not to worry. I've given the matter much consideration and believe I have arrived at the proper conclusion.

The Devil raises one hand lazily and in a whirl of wind, BetelGeuse is handcuffed and chained.

BETELGEUSE

Come on. You know better. They'll keep on calling and I'll always be there to answer.

DEVIL

Only if they know your name. I am in charge now and I own each and every soul that crosses this threshold. No one will summon you on my watch.

BetelGeuse opens his mouth to speak but a metal bar appears, sealing his mouth shut. He glares at the Devil who smiles menacingly.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

Don't grumble BetelGeuse. It really is a good look for you.

The door opens and Jack enters, escorted by two GUARDS. The guards approach the devil but Jack hangs back by the door, unsure.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

(to guards)

Give him a desk job. That should keep him occupied for a few hundred years until I can make better use of his abilities.

GUARD 1

Yes sir.

DEVIL

And see to it that he's watched.

GUARD 1

With pleasure sir.

The guards grab BetelGeuse and drag him off.

CAMERA PANS TO DEVIL AND JACK.

DEVIL

You seem dejected Jack. Cheer up. I plan to bring in an old acquaintance of yours.

JACK

M-mine?

DEVIL

Yes, a former flame. It seems you have quite a way with women. This particular one is gifted with potential.

The Devil taps his chin thoughtfully.

JACK

S-sir?

DEVIL

I was considering bringing her in, taking her under my wing, much as I did with you. Perhaps she can apprentice alongside you.

Jack looks uneasy.

CUT TO:

INT. THE CAR - DAY

A young woman is sitting in the passenger seat of a blue Hyundai Accent. A student in her mid twenties, Lilith is wearing jeans and a band t-shirt. Her long, dark hair frames her pale face. She is chewing her lower lip and fiddling with a locket that hangs loosely around her neck.

The driver glances in her direction before refocusing on the road. Emma is slightly older with a quiet, yet cheerful disposition. Her bright blond hair, and colorful hoodie reflect her relaxed, west coast roots.

LILITH

Remind me why we're doing this?

EMMA

(sighs)

Don't start. We already agreed that we were going to take a vacation. Work is making me crazy and I haven't written in months.

Lilith is playing with the locket and opens it. The camera pans closer to reveal a picture of Jack inside.

EMMA (CONT'D)

And you just...

(pushing the locket closed)

Need to take your mind off of things.

LILITH'S POV - OUT THE WINDOW

Small shops are visible as they make their way through the town of Nags Head, North Carolina. In the break between buildings, sand dunes are visible in the distance, marking off the ocean line.

EMMA'S POV - LOOKING AT LILITH

LILITH

What if I'm not ready to

(does hand parenthesis)

"Take my mind off of things?"

EMMA

It's been three months. I know you loved him but he'd hate seeing you like this.

LILITH

I know. It's not even like we were together anymore when it happened. Something never clicked, a part of me...

EMMA

It didn't feel right.

LILITH

No, it didn't.

(sighs)

But I still miss him.

EMMA

I know you miss him sweetie, but I also know that he'd want you to be happy. He wouldn't want to see you moping around all of the time.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAR AND STREET - DAY

The car turns onto a street lined with older beach houses, all of muted tones.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT. CAR AND HOUSE - DAY

Lilith and Emma get out of the car.

LILITH

(looking at the house)

It's even worse than I thought.

CAMERA PANS TO EXTERIOR OF THE HOUSE

The house is a horrid, bright bubble gum pink and stands out like a sore thumb.

EMMA

(attempting humor)

It's a girl.

LILITH

I just died and went to Hell.

EMMA

Stop being dramatic and help me unpack.

Emma opens the trunk.

LILITH

Aren't we meeting with the landlord first?

EMMA

Her daughter said we should just unpack and settle in until they can swing by.

Lilith shrugs and the two of them grab a few bags before heading to the door.

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - DAY

The house resembles a cheap beach catalogue brought to life. Seashells and bamboo have been worked into almost every piece of furniture. Tacky beach slogans spouting "life's a beach" and "out fishin'" can be seen on the walls and a large wooden fish is visible on the edge of a tiki bar. Fishing net and buoys are grouped in a corner while the windows are framed with anchors.

The girls gaze around the room in shock and then in horror. They both drop their bags and Lilith starts laughing.

EMMA

I swear to God I didn't know it was this bad.

LILITH

I believe you.

Lilith takes a moment to recover before walking over to the tiki bar and examining the fish.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Do you think they needed reminding that it was a beach house?

EMMA

Apparently.

LILITH

That's just special. Tell me, how did you find such a FABULOUS place?

EMMA

Why don't you book the place next time and I'll bitch and moan?

LILITH

Hey, it got me to smile.

EMMA

Yeah yeah. Now help me unload our crap.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Emma and Lilith are settled on a couch watching television when the doorbell rings.

EMMA

That'll be her.

Lilith and Emma make eye contact. A quick rock, paper, scissors match ensues. Emma wins and Lilith slumps forward before getting up to answer the door.

CAMERA FOLLOWS LILITH AS SHE EXITS THE ROOM

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

The landlord rings again just as Lilith enters the room. She speeds up after the second ring.

LILITH

(mumbling to herself)

I'm coming! Holy hell!

Lilith opens the door, revealing DELIA DEETZ. A fashion nightmare given form, Delia is wearing bold, geometric clothing. Her black and white outfit is mismatched and her hair is cropped short, curling outward like a thornbush.

As she steps into the house, she gives Lilith an assessing look. Her eyes are cold and her jaw is clenched. She has a tight, clipped manner which gives us the impression that we are beneath her time and an inconvenience at best.

DELIA

(pushing past Lilith)

Well, I'm glad to see the doorbell still works. I thought it might be broken.

LILITH

You must be Delia.

DELIA

Mrs. Deetz.

LILITH

Riight...Okay.

Lilith turns to Emma who is just entering the room and makes a face behind Delia's back.

EMMA

Nice to meet you Mrs. Deetz.

Emma holds out her hand and Delia looks on in distaste. Emma lowers her hand and Lilith jumps back into the conversation.

LILITH

Interesting place. Did you decorate it yourself?

DELIA

No.

EMMA

Did you hire a decorator?

DELIA

It was my husband's. He took the liberty.

LILITH

Was he worried he'd forget it was a beach house?

Emma elbows Lilith and Delia acts as though she has not heard Lilith's comment.

DELIA

So, I received your payment. I had the house inspected and everything checked out. Keep the house clean or there will be an extra charge. You are responsible for anything broken. You have my number, but you won't be needing it unless something happens to the house.

(pause)

Oh and if something does happen to it, pray that you're not responsible.

Emma and Lilith glance at each other. Lilith raises her eyebrows incredulously and Emma shrugs back.

DELIA (CONT'D)

Any questions?

Lilith's eyes slide to an area just behind and to the side of Delia where water seems to be dripping from the ceiling.

LILITH

The ceiling seems to be leaking.

DELIA

(snide)

I'll get right on that.

Delia strides out, the door closing behind her. Lilith and Emma look at each other.

LILITH

Charming...

EMMA

Wasn't she though? Don't worry. Her daughter said we can call her if we run into any problems.

LILITH

So, how long do you think we'll be stuck with this?

Lilith points to the leak in the ceiling.

EMMA

I'm sure someone will come by soon. How hard could it be to fix a leak?

SUDDENLY a fuse blows, blanketing the house in darkness.

LILITH O.S.

Emma?

EMMA O.S.

Yeah?

LILITH O.S.

How do we reach her daughter?

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM: TWO DAYS LATER - DAY

CAMERA PANS TO THE FLOOR WHERE SEVERAL BUCKETS ARE VISIBLE

Lilith is pacing the room, agitated.

Emma is lounging on the couch, reading a book.

LILITH

Two days. That's how long it takes to fix a leak and a fuse? Two days?!

EMMA

What do you want me to do about it?

LILITH

I don't want YOU to do anything about it! I want our ditzy landlord to do her damn job!

EMMA

Yeah well until she does, we're stuck with it so you might as well just let it go.

LILITH

Let it go? How am I supposed to

(uses finger quotes)

"let it go"

When the leaks's spreading from the front door to the living room?

Emma raises an eyebrow and closes her book.

EMMA

I don't know. Take a breath, go for a run, watch TV. Have some fun.

Lilith takes a deep breath and rubs her temples.

LILITH

All right. So, what do we do?

EMMA

Let's get out of the house for a few hours.

LILITH

But what about the house?

EMMA

They can call us. Delia and her family have my cell.

Lilith bites her lip and frowns, deep in thought.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Come on. It's a vacation. It's supposed to be fun! Let's go to the beach and grab some food!

There is a pause. Lilith turns to look out the window and Emma walks over.

LILITH

Alright, but if the Deetzes don't show up today, we're booking a hotel.

EMMA

Deal.

LILITH

(smirking)

I'm driving.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAR - DAY

Smoke is pouring out of the hood as the car slows to a stop. Lilith and Emma get out of the car.

CAMERA PANS TO LILITH AND EMMA

LILITH

No, no, no!

EMMA

Oh my God my car! This can't be happening!

Emma is pacing frantically, digging around her purse for her cellphone. Lilith, attempting to remain calm, lifts the hood and looks in.

LILITH

(looking at Emma)

Do you know anything about cars?

EMMA

Really? That's your reaction?

Lilith raises an eyebrow.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(exasperated)

No Lilith, I do not know anything about cars. How about you?

LILITH

Not a damn thing...

Emma opens the hood of the car and Lilith looks in.

EMMA

What do you see?

LILITH

Well, it appears to be some kind of vehicle.

EMMA

How did you guess?

LILITH

It's full of these metallic looking things.

A roll of thunder is heard and suddenly it's pouring down rain.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Aw come on! You've got to be kidding me!

Lilith kicks the car before strolling angrily down the street. Emma catches up to her.

EMMA

Lilith! Lilith! Wait! This isn't helping!

LILITH

It's helping me, I'm pissed off!

EMMA

We need to go back.

Lilith stops in the middle of the street.

LILITH

Why? What's the point? Nothing we do makes any difference. Besides, what else could possibly happen?

Lilith is struck by lightning and drops to the ground, unconscious.

CAMERA PULLS TIGHT TO HER FACE

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. WAITING ROOM - NIGHT

Lilith's eyes open. She is sitting on the couch in the afterlife waiting room. She sits up and looks around the room. Hold music is playing and a "Welcome to Hell" sign is flickering feebly on the far wall.

She glances to the side and sees a man with a bullet wound leaning against a wall, chatting with a woman sitting on another couch with pale blue skin.

Lilith shakily approaches the main desk. The RECEPTIONIST is a young woman in peasant clothes with a noose around her neck. She is absorbed in her paperwork but looks up as Lilith approaches.

RECEPTIONIST

Can I help you?

LILITH

I don't know where I am. How did I get here? Where is here? I was in my car...

RECEPTIONIST

(counting off on her fingers)

You're dead. Welcome to Hell, formerly the Afterlife. When it is your turn, you will be given a tour. You will then be assigned your position which you will carry out for all of eternity.

LILITH

I-I'm dead?

RECEPTIONIST

Yes.

LILITH

But I don't understand.

RECEPTIONIST

Take a number. You will be called when it's your turn.

LILITH

B-but...

RECEPTIONIST

NEXT!

A middle aged woman, with a hatchet sticking out of her chest, shoves past Lilith to speak with the receptionist. She backpedals before walking through the room and down a hall.

CAMERA FOLLOWS LILITH

CUT TO:

INT. AFTERLIFE OFFICES - NIGHT

SUDDENLY a door flies open and a hand reaches out, pulling Lilith into an office. The door slams shut and Lilith finds herself pressed into a corner, face to face with JACK.

LILITH

Jack?

He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He nods and she embraces him.

JACK

I missed you.

LILITH

(frantically)

Oh my God Jack! What are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you again.

JACK

It's okay. I'm here. I'll take care of you.

Lilith takes a step back from Jack. She looks at him as though she's really seeing him for the first time.

LILITH

I guess I really am dead huh?

Jack pulls away and looks at her seriously.

JACK

No, you're not. They just think you are.

LILITH

But I thought-

JACK

(interrupting)

Listen. You're not dead but if they find out, you will be. You need to let them assign you. Do whatever work they give you until I can find a way around this. Do you understand?

Lilith, overwhelmed, nods.

JACK (CONT'D)

Good. It'll be okay. I'll find a way to get you home but you have to trust me.

The door opens and one of the guards walks in. He glances at Lilith, then addresses Jack.

GUARD 1

Oh good. You found her! I thought we might have to raise the alarm.

JACK

We were just catching up. I told her she would need to be assigned.

GUARD 1

Actually, the boss has already given orders. He wants her in a secure ward so she can be tested before she starts in Admin.

JACK

I don't understand. I was informed that she would work with me.

GUARD 1

(shrugging)

And I heard differently. You've got your orders and I've got mine. If you don't like'em, you know who to contact.

Lilith shoots Jack a worried look, but he gives her a small smile as she is lead out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT. AFTERLIFE HALLWAY - NIGHT

LILITH

What did you mean by "testing"?

GUARD 1

Exactly what it sounded like. We're testing you to see how you work, what you can do and all that jazz.

LILITH

What do you mean what I can do?

GUARD 1

Well, you'll learn more on the tour and as you train but some ghosts have gifts. The boss is thinking you might make a good reaper.

LILITH

Reaper? You mean ferrying souls to the other side?

GUARD 1

Nah, that was back in the old days. Now the boss has'em collecting souls and bringing them here to work for him.

LILITH

So, I wait around for people to keel over?

GUARD 1

(laughing gruffly)

Used to be that way. Now we kind of help them along, if you know what I mean.

LILITH

You mean I'm supposed to kill people?

GUARD 1

And harvest their souls, yeah.

Lilith looks queasy while the guard is oblivious to her discomfort.

A siren goes off overhead. The guard stops and looks at her uneasily.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)

Listen, normally I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency but that siren means the boss needs us.

The guard hands her a blue ticket with a number printed on it.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)

That number is your number. Go to room 311 and they'll tell you what to do. Got it?

Lilith nods weakly and the guard takes off down the hall.

She gazes at the ticket for a moment before running down the hall in the opposite direction from where they were heading. The siren continues to go off and suddenly another guard rushes from a room down the hall.

Lilith ducks inside the first door she finds, a men's room.

CAMERA PANS DOWN THE HALL

BetelGeuse rounds the corner with a small group of ghosts, all in various stages of death and decomposition. He is dressed again in his guide outfit and hat. He appears flustered as he wraps up a tour with the new ghosts.

BETELGEUSE

And this is the hall of lowly assistants and security. The former are just pissants. The latter will break your balls if you give them a funny look.

He strides swiftly down the hall and the ghosts rush to keep up.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Down there

(indicates a corridor on the left)

Is a testing facility. If for some reason they think any of you can actually do something, they send you there, learn what you can do, and find a way to either make you their bitch or exorcise you.

He gazes at the group, looking bored for a quick moment.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Any questions?

One ghost raises a hand but BetelGeuse ignores him and continues on.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

This last hall

(he points to a corridor on the left)

Is assigning. They give you a number and a job, which you get to do with a smile on your face till the world burns. And that ladies and gents concludes the tour. Now get lost.

He strides off briskly and makes to head into the mens room when another spirit speaks up. He stops, turns, and glares.

GHOST 1

But what if we don't want to work the job they give us?

BETELGEUSE

Welcome to Hell bud.

GHOST 1

But isn't there another way? Someone who can help us?

BetelGeuse clenches his fists and grinds his teeth.

BETELGEUSE

If there was, do ya really think I'd be standing here dealing with you freaks?

GHOST 1

I don't believe that! Just because you haven't found a way doesn't mean...

BetelGeuse waves a hand and the ghost's mouth vanishes completely. The ghost feels his face, horrified.

BETELGEUSE

I'm afraid all questions need to be voiced through the appropriate channels. Have a nice day.

The ghosts stare at each other, confused and afraid. BetelGeuse rushes into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him before anyone else can bombard him with questions.

CUT TO:

INT. AFTERLIFE MEN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Lilith rushes to a cubicle, shutting the door and standing on top of a toilet to hide.

A moment later, BetelGeuse rushes in and heads straight for a urinal. He fumbles frantically with his fly before relieving himself loudly. He sighs and throws his head back dramatically.

BETELGEUSE

(to himself)

Fuck me.

The door opens and a guard rushes in, gazing around the room before he sees BetelGeuse. His eyes narrow.

GUARD 2

Aren't you supposed to be giving tours?

BETELGEUSE

Oh no! I slipped off for a sec, I must be making a break for it. You better alert your supervisor!

GUARD 2

Don't be smart with me BetelGeuse, you're not good at it.

BETELGEUSE

(grinning)

That's once.

GUARD 2

We've got a runner, a girl who snuck off. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?

BETELGEUSE

(gesturing at what he's doing)

Does it look like I'm trying to break out?

GUARD 2

One would hope not, considering where it would land you.

BetelGeuse snorts.

BETELGEUSE

Doesn't someone need you somewhere?

GUARD 2

We're under orders to keep a close watch on you. You know that.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah well, could you go back to stalking me later? I know I'm hung without you checking me out.

GUARD 2

Just hurry the hell up and get back to work.

The guard storms out. BetelGeuse finishes up before walking out alone.

CAMERA PANS TO STALL

We see Lilith peeking through the partition. She opens the stall door, and quietly walks to the bathroom door.

LILITH'S POV

Lilith peeks out the door, looking both ways down the hall. She then sneaks out and starts walking.

SUDDENLY a hand darts out, covering her mouth and she is dragged into an empty room.

CUT TO:

INT. EMPTY ROOM - AFTERLIFE - NIGHT

BETELGEUSE

(hand still covering her mouth)

Ya know, if you wanted a peak, you could've just asked.

Lilith pushes against him but he holds her arms down.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Ah ah ah, careful Babe. A lot of folks are looking for ya right now. Would kind of defeat the point of running if they heard ya wouldn't it?

Lilith glares at him but calms down slightly and nods. He releases her and she turns to stare at him.

LILITH

You're helping me?

BETELGEUSE

Sure as hell seems like it.

LILITH

Why? What's in it for you?

He shrugs and smiles mischievously.

BETELGEUSE

Can't get anything past you huh Babe?

(checks her out)

Damn shame too.

LILITH

Knock it off and answer my question.

BETELGEUSE

What? Maybe I just wanna see this place burn.

LILITH

Uh huh. And where does working with me help with that?

BETELGEUSE

Easy. Good old Lucy is a sore loser. If you managed to escape, you'd be the first to break a contract with him.

LILITH

I didn't make a contract with him.

BETELGEUSE

Doesn't matter toots. Since he took over, he owns every soul that walks through these doors. If you escaped, you'd be the first one he lost.

LILITH

Great, so you stick it to your boss. Why me though? Why don't you escape?

BetelGeuse takes a cigarette out of his shirt pocket, lights it, and takes a drag.

BETELGEUSE

Because I'm dead and I'm stuck here thanks to his flaming lordship. You on the other hand, might not be as dead as everyone thinks.

LILITH

What are you on about? Dead is dead.

BETELGEUSE

Usually, yeah but you might not be staying dead for long. It's up to you.

LILITH

Up to me? What the hell can I do about it? I'm not enjoying myself here! Don't you think that if I knew a way out, I'd take it?!

BetelGeuse grins wickedly and flicks his cigarette away.

BETELGEUSE

That's all I needed to hear.

SUDDENLY another siren sounds. Raised voices and footsteps can be heard, coming closer.

LILITH

What's happening?

BETELGEUSE

Come on.

BetelGeuse grabs Lilith and drags her down the hall.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Look, here's the deal. Someone's trying to revive you. If that happens and you get through the door, then you'll live. If they find you then they'll keep ya stuck here.

LILITH

What will happen?

BETELGEUSE

You won't last long as a vegetable before you die or someone pulls the plug, in which case you end up stuck here.

LILITH

And you know where the door is?

BETELGEUSE

Quid pro quo Babe. I scratch your back, you scratch mine.

LILITH

What do you want?

BETELGEUSE

Same as you. Out. I set you free, you return the favor. Deal?

BetelGeuse holds out his hand. Lilith looks at him for a moment before seizing it. A black, ribbon-like shape surrounds their hands and travels up her arm. A bright aura flares around the both of them. Lilith opens her mouth as though she's about to ask a question but he grabs her roughly and frenches her, releasing her roughly as a few guards round the corner and spot the two of them.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Well kiddies, that's about all the time we have for today.

He grabs Lilith and soars through the halls, flying through doors and corridors. He lands in front of a large and lopsided, wooden door. It flings open as they approach.

Just as they reach the door, a few of the guards appear and close in.

GUARD 1

(calling to other guards)

It's her! We've got her!

BETELGEUSE

(to Lilith)

Jump through. I've got this.

LILITH

Are you nuts?!

BetelGeuse grins at the guards and flexes his hand.

BETELGEUSE

What could be behind door number one?

A door to the left of the guards flies open, revealing a monstrous set of teeth. BetelGeuse swings his leg as though kicking an imaginary ball and the two guards tumble into the door. A sick crunching can be heard as the door slams shut.

GUARD 1

That just leaves you and me BetelGeuse.

BetelGeuse grins and strides forward. The guard mumbles incoherently in Latin. A bright light circles BetelGeuse, wrapping him in chains. He can't move.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)

Do you like that?

BetelGeuse looks confused.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)

It's a containment spell. I knew it might come in handy.

BETELGEUSE

Well look who grew a pair.

GUARD 1

That's big talk...

The guard raises his hand and the chains fly to his palm. He pulls, dragging BetelGeuse across the floor. The guard leans into his face.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)

For a paper pusher.

LILITH

Let him go!

GUARD 1

Back off and wait your turn!

(slaps her)

I'm not done playing yet.

Lilith stumbles back and rubs her face, enraged. An invisible force picks up around her, whipping her hair back. Her skin turns paler and her eyes grow darker. A green tinge picks up on her skin near her eyes and mouth. She actually looks dead.

She throws her hand in front of her and the guard slams hard against a wall. He slumps to the ground unconscious. BetelGeuse stands and looks from the guard to Lilith, taking in her altered appearance.

BETELGEUSE

We might have more in common than I thought Babe.

LILITH

What are you talking about?

BetelGeuse pulls a mirror out of his pocket and shows Lilith her reflection.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

What in the He-

The guard groans. Lilith shakes off her confusion and grabs BetelGeuse by the hand, attempting to lead him back to the door.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Come on Jackass!

BETELGEUSE

Whoa hold on! This is your door. It doesn't work for me.

LILITH

I thought you wanted out.

BETELGEUSE

It doesn't work like that. Look, I'll call ya but right now you need to stop dragging ass and go.

BetelGeuse shoves Lilith through the door. Lilith, caught off guard, lets out a squeal of surprise. She backpedals, her arms flailing out and eyes wide as she disappears into the darkness.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

I'll see ya on the other side.

BetelGeuse peers through the door, grinning after her then turns, cracks his knuckles, and heads back to the fallen guard, who is stirring.

CUT TO:

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

An ambulance is parked along the stretch of street where Lilith had stormed off. Emma's car is still visible in the distance. Rain is falling steadily.

Paramedics surround Lilith and are working to restart her heart. Emma is next to her crying.

CAMERA TIGHTENS ON LILITH

Lilith jerks awake, gasping for air. She looks around frantically.

LILITH

(voice scratchy)

Am I dead?

Emma hugs her, crying.

EMMA

No! Thank God but we lost you for a while.

LILITH

Where is he?

EMMA

Where is who sweetie?

Lilith looks confused.

LILITH

I don't know. He didn't tell me his name.

Lilith blacks out.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

A sterile hospital room. Machines are beeping, the shades are drawn, and almost every wall and surface is white.

Lilith is laying in a bed, stirring as she wakes up. Emma occupies a chair next to the bed, visibly exhausted as she flips through a magazine. Emma looks up as she hears Lilith shifting. She puts the magazine down and pulls the chair closer to the bed.

EMMA

(relieved)

Oh good, you're awake.

LILITH

What happened? How did I get here?

EMMA

What's the last thing you remember?

LILITH

Let's see.

(sighs)

I remember the leak, the power going out, and the car dying.

EMMA

(angrily)

You mean after the bitch fit you threw where you walked down the street and got your ass electrocuted, scaring thirty years off of my life?

LILITH

(sarcastic)

I'm so glad you're relieved.

EMMA

I'm going to get something to drink. Try not to die.

Emma gets up and storms out of the room.

LILITH

(to herself)

Bipolar much?

Lilith looks around the room before slipping out of the bed. She walks over to the bureau and peers into the mirror at her normal reflection.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

So I die and dream that I'm dead?

Lilith looks back at the mirror and let's out a startled squeal. On the smooth surface words have appeared.

INSERT - MIRROR, which reads:

"You wish"

Lilith stumbles backwards, bumping into the bed. She is visibly shaken.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

Okay, so we're talking to mirrors now...great.

The mirror fogs up again, responding to her comment.

INSERT - MIRROR, which reads:

"Yeah yeah. Look, I don't have all day here."

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

And now we're getting chewed out by mirrors.

INSERT - MIRROR, which reads:

"I'm not a damn mirror now are you alone or not?"

LILITH (CONT'D)

Yeah, why?

The words vanish and BetelGeuse's face appears in the mirror.

BETELGEUSE

Because my hand's getting tired. It hasn't had to work that hard in a while.

LILITH

(surprised)

What are you doing here?

BETELGEUSE

(rolling his eyes)

You owe me Babe and I'm here to collect.

LILITH

(muttering wildly)

I must be losing my mind. There's not other explanation. This can't possibly be happening.

BETELGEUSE

It can and it is, now suck it up. You were a lot more fun with a bit of fight in you.

LILITH

Screw you Bud! The whole "dying thing" is a lot to take in.

BETELGEUSE

Look, you've been dead once already so can we skip the shock and awe?

LILITH

Alright fine! Let's say, just for fun, that I'm not completely bat shit crazy. That would mean that I escaped hell and made a deal with a dead guy.

BETELGEUSE

Yep.

LILITH

Who has come to collect?

BETELGEUSE

Told ya I'd call.

LILITH

Right. So, what happens now?

BETELGEUSE

Easy, you let me out, I go on my merry way and we're square. That's it, end of story.

LILITH

And how do I do that?

BETELGEUSE

Just summon me.

Lilith looks blankly back and he gets impatient.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Look, I'm over here and you want me over there. You've just got to call me.

Lilith blinks.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Call my name three times.

LILITH

That's it?

BETELGEUSE

That's it! Now come on already! A deal's a deal!

The lights flicker overhead.

LILITH

What was that?

BETELGEUSE

Nothing! Now let me out!

The door slams shut and locks. Lilith's breath becomes visible and she shivers, rubbing her arms.

LILITH

Seriously, what's going on? Are you doing this?

Lilith moves away from the mirror. She unlocks and opens the door, peering down the hall before stepping back inside. The lights flicker back to normal and she lowers her hands from her arms, no longer shivering.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

That was weird.

The mirror's surface is fogging and swirling as Lilith approaches it again.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Yeah I know. Keep your pants on. I still don't know your name.

There's no response. After a moment Lilith's brow furrows and she steps closer to the mirror.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Are you there?

A new voice is heard that seems to come from the room itself.

DEVIL (O.S.)

He won't answer you.

LILITH

Won't or can't?

DEVIL (O.S.)

Suffice it to say that he is indisposed at the moment.

LILITH

Where is he?

DEVIL (O.S.)

That does not really concern you, now does it?

LILITH

Who are you?

DEVIL (O.S.)

Ah yes, silly of me, introductions are indeed in order.

The devil's face appears in the mirror.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

I am Lucifer, Ruler of the Other Side.

LILITH

(alarmed)

You're the devil?

Lilith stumbles backwards, her eyes darting around the room and coming to rest on the door.

DEVIL

Oh yes...that. A tad dramatic for my taste but it will do.

LILITH

(edging towards the door)

What does the devil want with me?

DEVIL

I should think that a bit obvious.

LILITH

(puts her hand on the door)

You want to take me back?

DEVIL

My my, someone certainly thinks highly of herself. No, I'm simply keeping an eye on what's mine.

With a flick of his wrist, the door flings shut and locks again. He smiles at Lilith with obvious boredom. She glares back.

LILITH

I'm not yours. I never was.

DEVIL

On the contrary. I own every soul that sets foot on the other side.

Lilith crosses her arms over her chest in defiance.

LILITH

We're not on the other side now, are we?

DEVIL

(losing patience)

How very cute. You think your little escapade was enough to get past me? Hardly. Listen carefully Darling. Did you ever pause to consider that making a deal with the resident poltergeist might not be enough?

Seeing Lilith's stunned look, he continues.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

Oh yes, I know all about your little revolt; uncalled for and I daresay a bit rude but I digress.

LILITH

He brought me back-

DEVIL

(interrupting)

For now but your freedom is temporary. When you die, and you will, you come back to me.

LILITH

Not if I've got an ace up my sleeve.

DEVIL

I hope you're not referring to HIM? As a ghost, he cannot leave my realm without being summoned.

Lilith crosses her arms over her chest and looks defiant.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

Did he even tell you his name? No? Pity.

LILITH

If you're so sure of yourself, then why come here at all? Why tell me any of this?

DEVIL

(intense)

For fun. You underestimated me and I wanted to put you back in your place. You believed you had won, that you had bested me. It was insulting. I wanted to see the hope leave your eyes when you realized who you were dealing with. Don't you see? I do not need to drag you back. You will come to me. I will win as I always have and you will live long enough to rue the day you crossed me.

Lilith screams in frustration and flings her hand out. A light erupts from her palm, shattering the surface of the mirror. Lilith stares in shock at her hand and the devil's laughter can be heard throughout the room before fading away.

Hurried footsteps can be heard in the corridor. The door flings open revealing Emma and a nurse. The nurse covers her mouth in surprise while Emma gazes from the broken mirror back to Lilith.

LILITH

I didn't do it.

EMMA

Then who did?

LILITH

First, I need coffee. Then we can talk.

CUT TO:

INT. CAR - DAY

Emma's driving with one hand, and gesticulating with the other. Lilith is fighting with the hospital tag on her wrist, distracting herself by trying to remove it.

CAMERA TIGHT ON EMMA

EMMA

So, you escaped from Hell with help from a ghost and now the Devil is after your soul?

LILITH

Yep, pretty much.

Lilith glances at Emma, who is staring straight ahead.

LILITH (CONT'D)

You're not buying any of this are you?

EMMA

No, but I love you.

Lilith looks distressed.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Look, it's not that I DON'T believe you-

LILITH

But.

EMMA

You've just been through a lot and you're stressed. Let's just take a few days and unwind, enjoy the vacation we're supposed to have and things will work themselves out.

Lilith rolls her eyes before gazing out the window, her head on her hand.

LILITH

(mumbling under her breath)

Yeah, sure. What could happen?

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - DAY

The front door opens and both girls walk in. Lilith steps into the living room and examines the ceiling.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

EMMA

Looks like they fixed the ceiling.

LILITH

Eureka, it's a ceiling again. What about the lights?

Emma flips a light switch and the room lights up.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Let there be light.

Delia walks into the room behind Lilith, startling her.

DELIA

I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.

LILITH

Shit! You can't just appear out of thin air like that!

(catching her breath)

When the hell did you even get here?

DELIA

(sarcastically)

Where are my manners? I should have announced myself before entering MY house.

Lilith opens her mouth to retort but Emma steps on her foot.

EMMA

She's just a little tired. We just got out of the hospital today.

DELIA

You were on the news. They said you were dead.

LILITH

(shrugs)

Guess they were wrong.

Lilith glances behind Delia to the corner of the room. A tall, lanky woman with wild hair and large eyes is staring at her.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Is there a reason she's staring at me?

Lilith looks at Celina. Delia turns.

DELIA

Hmm? Oh. This is Celina.

LILITH

Friend of yours?

DELIA

(rolling her eyes)

No, complete stranger.

Emma glares at Delia before turning towards Celina and extends her hand, forcing a smile. Celina eyes her before taking her hand and gasping out loud.

CELINA

Why didn't you tell me you were gifted?

EMMA

(alarmed)

What?

CELINA

Sight girl! You have second sight! You can see beyond this realm!

Emma tries to jerk her hand away, but Celina tightens her grip.

EMMA

Let go!

LILITH

(to Celina)

Okay, this is getting a bit weird. Can you knock it off?

Celina let's go of Emma's hand and turns to look at Lilith.

CELINA

I'm sorry, I probably should have mentioned, I'm gifted with the other side.

LILITH

(to herself)

I'm sure you're all kinds of gifted.

DELIA

Celina has a history of working with the paranormal. You should consider yourself lucky. Normally she charges for her readings.

LILITH

(to Celina)

Do you want a pat on the back?

Celina walks up to Lilith, not stopping until she is within six inches of her face. She looks her straight in the eye.

CELINA

Your eyes are full of life but death lurks behind them.

LILITH

Wow, okay.

CELINA

An Undead, the first soul to make it back to the world of the living. Marvelous! You must tell me how you came back through the veil!

LILITH

(to Emma)

Yeah, this is all completely normal.

(to Celina)

Look, I'm just going to go upstairs. The whole almost dying thing kind of took it out of me.

CELINA

(dramatically)

Don't ignore the signs! The dead aren't meant to return to us!

Lilith rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

CELINA (CONT'D)

You cannot hope to beat death alone!

LILITH (O.S.)

(calling down the stairs)

Don't worry I've got it!

We hear Lilith walking up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - DAY

Lilith enters the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She looks around the room before sitting at her desk and turning her computer on.

LILITH

(to herself)

See, everything's completely normal. I don't know what that woman was going on about...

CLOSE UP ON COMPUTER SCREEN

A Facebook icon is visible on the desktop screen.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

That's odd...I never used Facebook.

Lilith clicks on the icon. Her page loads, showing her status as deceased.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(sarcastically)

Oh really cute! I wonder who set this up.

Boogle, a search engine with a ghost icon appears in the corner.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What's this?

Lilith clicks on the icon and a search bar appears with a link to a Recently Deceased page which she clicks.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Oh come on! Who goes through this much trouble for a prank?

She reads through the page and a "Need Help?" box appears in the bottom corner.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Real cute...so where's the hard copy?

A handbook drops onto the corner of the desk, startling Lilith.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

A scream can be heard from upstairs followed by heavy footsteps, as though Lilith is throwing a fit.

EMMA

(looking up at the ceiling)

If she's chasing a raccoon, we're leaving.

DELIA

If she does any damage to my house, you'll both be leaving, after you fix my ceiling.

Emma opens her mouth to argue when Lilith comes thundering down the stairs, holding the handbook out.

LILITH

(manic)

Har de fricken har. Who's is this?

She holds up the book. Emma looks confused and Celina looks questioningly at the book. Delia's eyes are wide in recognition.

DELIA

Where did you get that?

LILITH

In my room! I was just sitting there-

DELIA

(cutting her off)

You found that book in your room?

LILITH

Yes! Haven't you been listening?

DELIA

You must have picked it up somewhere.

LILITH

I think I would remember finding a book on being dead. I know for a fact I'd remember tweaking my own computer and making fake web sites to screw with myself!

DELIA

You must have because that book has never been in this house!

Emma whistles and the argument ceases. Everyone turns to look at her.

EMMA

This is crazy. Lily, Delia doesn't care enough to pull a prank on you, I wouldn't, and Celina just met you.

Lilith nods her head but still looks furious.

LILITH

So, what, I'm supposed to believe this is real?

EMMA

I didn't say that.

LILITH

Then how do you explain it?

EMMA

I don't know.

DELIA

Well, this has been fun but I have other plans. You have my number-

Delia gives Lilith a sideways sneer.

DELIA (CONT'D)

But, I'm hoping you'll forget it.

Delia leaves the room, followed by Celina. We hear the front door open and close rather forcefully behind them.

LILITH

Something doesn't add up.

EMMA

Really? Which part?

LILITH

Come on. She comes over with a "psychic" who makes a remark about me being dead and then I find this.

Lilith holds up the book.

EMMA

Let me see that.

Emma snatches the book out of Lilith's hand.

LILITH

Hey!

EMMA

What? How can I help you figure this thing out if you're hogging it?

Lilith makes a dissatisfied grunt but obliges, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Knock it off, do you want my help or not?

LILITH

Fine, but can we at least go upstairs? You need to see the rest.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Lilith is sitting at her desk, looking at the "Recently Deceased" page. Emma is lounging in a chair by the bed, reading the handbook.

LILITH

So, what do you think?

EMMA

I think it's weird for sure.

(pause)

I don't know. If it's a prank then someone put a lot of work into it.

There's a moment of silence while Emma flicks through the book. Lilith gets up from her desk and stretches out on the floor, one leg propped up.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Hey, you should try this.

LILITH

What?

EMMA

This bit here. It says here that if you focus, you can make electricity surge.

LILITH

Is that what that section was? I thought it was telling me how to fix the toaster.

EMMA

Then I guess it's lucky you have the help of an English major.

LILITH

No kidding! Can you imagine anyone trying to read this whole thing?

EMMA

Maybe if you had no life.

Emma skims down the page, concentrating.

EMMA (CONT'D)

It just takes a minute to figure out what's really being said and translate it to well...YOU speak.

LILITH

So what's the translation?

Emma reads quietly for a moment, mouthing words from the text.

EMMA

Basically, just focus your energy into anything electric.

Lilith moves into a meditative position.

LILITH

(laughing)

Hold on, let me channel my Chi...ohhmmm...

Suddenly the light overhead blows out, bathing the room in darkness.

LILITH (CONT'D)

So tell me again that this isn't real...

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM WINDOW - NIGHT

The moon is clearly visible, a bright crescent.

CAMERA PULLS BACK FROM WINDOW REVEALING BEDROOM

Moonlight is streaming across the bed where Lilith is sleeping.

Lilith rolls over, her face barely visible in the darkness. A moment later, a green light illuminates her face.

CAMERA FOLLOWS LIGHT TO MIRROR

The surface of the mirror has a murky, green glow as if it is full of fog.

The fog swirls.

A lopsided hall appears, a reflection of the other side.

LILITH'S POV

We're moving forward, floating through the mirror.

The scenery blurs as we pass through the glass, then clears, revealing the hallway.

CAMERA PULLS BACK REVEALING LILITH

Her skin has lightened and has a green tinge. Her eyes are sunken.

She walks down the hallway pushing a door open at the end and enters.

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. HELL - AFTERLIFE OFFICE - NIGHT

A dark, cramped room lined wall to wall with filing cabinets. One desk has been crammed into the back where Jack is currently bent over, doing paperwork.

Lilith steps into the room, stopping in front of Jack.

After a moment, he looks up then back down before realizing that she's there. He jumps back, startled and several objects spill off the desk, hitting the floor.

JACK

Lilith? What are you doing here?

Lilith seems dazed and a bit confused.

LILITH

I don't know. I don't really remember.

Jack bends over, collecting his fallen office supplies. He reorganizes his desk and begins straightening his pens.

He frowns, knocking the pens aside and focuses on Lilith.

JACK

(exasperated)

But how did you get here?

Lilith looks around the room, twirling a loose lock of hair.

LILITH

I...I was asleep and next thing I know, I'm here.

Jack gets up from the desk and approaches Lilith.

JACK

How though? How did you get back here?

Lilith holds her head, trying to remember.

LILITH

The...the mirror.

Jack puts his hands on her shoulder, attempting to reassure her.

JACK

You came through it?

Lilith bites her lip and nods.

Jack drags Lilith to the corner of the room where a large mirror is hanging on the wall.

JACK (CONT'D)

Touch it.

Lilith looks questioningly at Jack but does so. The surface ripples, revealing her room. Jack looks through the mirror with her. Her body looks normal and is sound asleep. She is still breathing.

Jack lets out a sigh of relief. Lilith shoots him a concerned look.

LILITH

(reassuringly)

It's okay. I'm still alive.

JACK

Not quite.

Jack runs his hand through his hair and looks sheepish.

LILITH

What do you mean, "not quite"?

JACK

We declared you dead. My boss signed off on it.

LILITH

Yeah? So?

JACK

You don't understand. Once the paperwork is in, it's all final. You are for all intents and purposes dead.

LILITH

But, how? I went back! I have a heart beat, a pulse-

JACK

(interrupting)

I know! I know! You're alive really but the paperwork can't be changed. That's why we always wait to submit it. It prevents these kinds of hiccups in the system, but with HIM in charge...

LILITH

He didn't want to wait.

Jack shakes his head.

JACK

He's the devil. He saw that you were dead and wanted your soul. He said you were unique. I don't think he was counting on an escape.

LILITH

Unique how?

JACK

There are some ghosts who have abilities that go beyond what the rest of us can do. They can go between worlds and interact with the living where the rest of us can't.

(pause)

What you did tonight.

LILITH

Even if that's true, why does he care?

Lilith stops and a look of comprehension dawns.

LILITH (CONT'D)

That's why he wanted me as a reaper isn't it?

Jack nods.

JACK

He believes that since you can interact with the living, you can bring him their souls.

LILITH

I'm not a killer.

JACK

He thought that if he owned you, he could control you. But, your deal showed him otherwise.

LILITH

You know about that?

JACK

Everyone knows, that's the problem. You're connected to this guy.

She looks at him as though to say, "so what?"

Jack lets out a breath and takes off his glasses before eyeing her seriously.

JACK (CONT'D)

(intense)

You're alive for now but if Lucifer kills him, you'll die too.

LILITH

What do I do? I owe him a favor. We're bound until I summon him.

Lilith runs her hands over her face, exasperated.

LILITH (CONT'D)

How can I when I don't even know his name?

JACK

You'll have to figure it out. None of us can say his name since Lucifer jinxed it.

LILITH

There has to be a way.

JACK

I can't tell you his name, but I can take you to him.

Jack touches the mirror again, which ripples before enlarging. He grabs Lilith by the waist before she can reply and steps through.

They float through a black void as if swimming. A large clock can be heard ticking but at a slower pace.

LILITH

What is this? What's happening?

JACK

He's been hidden away so no one can reach him, a place where time drags on endlessly.

A solid, black, rusted door appears out of the darkness. They land in front of it. The ground is sand but all around the door and behind it is dark and empty space.

Jack reaches forward and touches the keyhole. Patterns appear in the door, lighting up and the same light emanates from the keyhole. Sand drifts from the openings as the door opens.

JACK (CONT'D)

(looking at Lilith)

You need to be careful. To him it will have been years.

LILITH

How many?

JACK

Off the top of my head, maybe eight or nine hundred. Ish.

LILITH

It was more than a deal wasn't it?

Jack nods.

JACK

The deal bound you, in a way that I don't think even he intended.

LILITH

I never would have done it if I'd known.

JACK

(thoughtful)

I think you would have. I think part of you needed this.

LILITH

I could have stayed with you...

Jack smiles but it is a sad smile.

JACK

You could have, but a part of you wouldn't have been happy.

Lilith looks unsure.

JACK (CONT'D)

I loved you, you know.

LILITH

Me too. And part of me always will.

She kisses Jack and he lets her go. She turns, looking determined and walks through the door.

CUT TO:

INT. HELL - DUNGEON - NIGHT

A dark, dank chamber of stone. We hear the echoes of water dripping but nothing else. The room is pitch black except for a few torches along the walls and suspended overhead.

BetelGeuse is slumped forward in a corner, one leg propped up. As the door opens, the light throws his face into sharp relief. He's thinner, and even more sunken than before.

Lilith, approaches his cell.

BETELGEUSE

Long time no see Babe. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.

LILITH

Why would you say that?

BETELGEUSE

A guy has to wonder when you don't return his calls.

LILITH

Yeah, well it's kind of hard when Satan blocks the line. I would have called back but it's kind of hard if I don't even know your name.

BETELGEUSE

So what took ya so long?

LILITH

Believe it or not, you're not the easiest guy to find.

BetelGeuse looks up at her and smirks darkly.

BETELGEUSE

Can't imagine why.

LILITH

Because you're such a lovable guy?

BETELGEUSE

Got you here didn't I?

LILITH

Yeah, well I owe you and I don't like being in debt. You would have been out the first day if not for Lucifer and Lady Deetz.

BetelGeuse stands and approaches the edge of his cell, as close as he can get to Lilith.

BETELGEUSE

Well aren't you just a sweet little, wait...what?

LILITH

I said I'm here to help your sorry ass.

BETELGEUSE

(energetic)

No, the name. What was the name?

LILITH

What is it with you and names? What are you Rumpelstiltskin?

BETELGEUSE

(angry)

Stop screwing around and tell me her god damned name!

LILITH

Deetz you psycho!

BETELGEUSE

(jubilant)

Hah! I knew it!

BetelGeuse claps his hands together and starts pacing the cell.

LILITH

What difference does it make?

BETELGEUSE

(monologuing to himself)

This is it! The Deetzes are bound to know my name. They can tell her. I've just got to steer her in the right direction. She learns my name, I get out, I get even. It's a win win...

LILITH

Hello.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

But what if they don't know my name. Technically it was just the Goth kid and who's to say she remembers, I mean she wasn't that damn bright...

LILITH

(waving)

You hoo.

BETELGEUSE

And even if she could get the name, how the hell is she going to get back out and call me, this place is sealed tighter than a rubber. Man, I'd kill for a smoke right now...

LILITH

OY!

BETELGEUSE

What?!

LILITH

Remember me? Repaying the deal, getting you out? Any of this ring a bell?

BETELGEUSE

(gesturing wildly)

Of course Babe! You're absolutely right, completely slipped my mind. Where were we? Oh yeah, So, you're here to help me out?

LILITH

Yep.

BETELGEUSE

And you came all this way to hold up your end of the bargain.

LILITH

Right again.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, funny thing about our deal, you have to be out there to summon me! It doesn't do me any damn good if we're both trapped on this side! So thanks a lot Toots now we're both stuck here!

LILITH

Well, excuse the hell out of me Bud but I can leave any time I want. You're the one who's stuck here!

Lilith turns and walks to the door.

BETELGEUSE

Try it Babe! Even if you could get out of Satan's toy box, do you think I don't know what's going on here? They want you!

Lilith freezes on her way to the door.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

That's right. I know all about it. You're a technicality, a breather with a dead side who kept her powers. They'll torture me to get to you and if I die, you go right down with me.

Lilith walks back to the cell.

LILITH

So you tell me your name and I go back, what if I decide I don't want to say it?

BetelGeuse's hand darts out through the bars. He grabs Lilith and pulls her back against the bars. His face bends over her ear.

BETELGEUSE

I bet I can make you say it.

He moves closer.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

(suggestively)

Hell, I bet I can make you scream it.

Lilith's eyes dilate and darken. She smirks.

LILITH

I bet you'd love that.

A commotion can be heard outside the door.

LILITH (CONT'D)

It looks like we're out of time. Maybe I'll see you later.

She attempts to move away but he tightens his grip.

BETELGEUSE

Not so fast Babe, I ain't finished yet.

LILITH

Then hurry up and get on with it!

BETELGEUSE

Just remember, you owe me. I always get out. You break our deal and I'll kill you myself.

Lilith turns and disappears in a cloud of black smoke. A moment later the door opens and the devil walks in. BetelGeuse learns forward, his arms hanging through the bars.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

To what do I owe the pleasure boss?

DEVIL

I think you know.

BetelGeuse smirks.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - Lilith'S BEDROOM

Lilith jerks awake in her bed gasping. She reaches for her night stand and turns on the light. She pulls her wrist up to her face, examining it. It has a large bruise from where BetelGeuse grabbed her.

LILITH

(to herself)

So much for the prank theory.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - EMMA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Emma is curled up in bed, one leg hanging out of the sheets.

Lilith pounds on the door.

Emma jerks awake mid-snore.

LILITH

Emma! Emma!

EMMA

Hmm? What?

Her head is drooping as she sits up, attempting to take in her surroundings.

LILITH

Get the hell up!

EMMA

Go away!

LILITH

I've got to show you something!

EMMA

Show me later.

LILITH

Emma!

EMMA

Lilith!

LILITH

This is serious!

EMMA

Nooooo.

Emma kicks her feet, throwing a miniature tantrum.

LILITH

Stop being a turd!

Emma buries her face under the pillow.

EMMA

(muffled)

I don't wanna.

Lilith throws the door open and flops down on the bed, shaking Emma roughly.

LILITH

(still shaking)

Wake up!

EMMA

Quit it!

LILITH

I mean it! Get up!

Emma sits up, peering at Lilith crankily.

EMMA

Alright, what's so freaking important?

LILITH

It's real.

Emma looks up at her through bleary eyes.

EMMA

Come again?

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Lilith is pacing while Emma sits on her bed, reading through the handbook again.

LILITH

You're awfully calm considering-

EMMA

(interrupting)

I still don't really know if I believe any of this.

Lilith shoots her a look.

EMMA (CONT'D)

What? It's a lot to take in!

LILITH

So, give me another trick to try. Maybe I can prove it to you.

EMMA

You don't have to prove it to me.

LILITH

Just give me one!

EMMA

Alright, hold on a sec!

Emma skims a page. Lilith is tapping her foot impatiently. Emma sets the book down and gives Lilith a pointed look.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Oooo, you are so not allowed to be annoyed when you wake me up in the middle of the night to help YOU.

LILITH

(snidely)

Gee sorry for waking you up from your precious beauty sleep as the devil comes after my soul, not like that's a biggie or anything.

EMMA

Stop being so melodramatic. I'm here, I'm helping, knock it off.

Lilith rolls her eyes. Emma ignores her and continues skimming the book.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Here's something. It says you can be your own energizer bunny and charge your dead side.

LILITH

So, what I just connect to that side of me and something cool happens?

EMMA

Basically, I mean it's kind of vague.

Emma shrugs.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Give it a try.

Lilith sits down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She lets out a huff. Suddenly her skin lightens, developing a green tinge in places. Her hair darkens and her eyes gain a sunken appearance.

Emma's eyes widen and she backs away, alarmed.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Holy shit!

Lilith looks unsure.

LILITH

What, did it work?

Lilith approaches Emma, who continues to back away.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What?

EMMA

You're all zombified!

Lilith crosses the room to a mirror.

LILITH'S POV - LOOKING IN THE MIRROR

Lilith looks a bit surprised. She touches her own face, experimenting.

LILITH

Deadly-vue!

Emma gets up and takes a few steps closer to Lilith, standing behind her.

EMMA

Deadly-vue? Really?

LILITH

What? It's weird, and kind of cool.

EMMA

So, this is real...

Lilith turns and smiles at Emma.

LILITH

Yup! Told you.

Lilith closes her eyes and focuses again, her body returns to normal. Emma looks a bit pale but is taking it all in stride.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(gesturing to book)

So, what else does that thing say?

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - KITCHEN - BUTT CRACK OF DAWN

Lilith is sitting by the tacky tiki bar. She is engrossed in the book. She turns the pages with one hand while attempting to feed herself cereal with the other. More often than not, she misses her mouth with the spoon.

Emma is busy shuffling through the kitchen. She puts a pot of coffee on before turning on the stove and rummaging through the refrigerator.

SUDDENLY Lilith throws her spoon down and runs her hands through her hair, groaning in frustration.

LILITH

God this thing is ridiculous! How the hell do you do it?

Emma emerges from the refrigerator, arms loaded with omelet ingredients.

EMMA

I don't know. I just do.

Emma shrugs and puts the ingredients down.

EMMA (CONT'D)

It just makes sense to me.

LILITH

English majors...

Emma laughs.

EMMA

Do you want an omelette or are you just going to keep feeding the floor cereal?

LILITH

(dazed)

Huh?

Emma smiles and shakes her head before pulling the book towards her.

EMMA

What are you having trouble with?

Lilith points to a passage entitled, "Classifications of Spectral Entities." Emma sits down and skims the section for a moment.

LILITH

So, what's it say?

Lilith gestures to the book.

EMMA

Basically, all spirits are lumped together except for poltergeists, demons, and succubi. Those guys seem to have more mojo. There's a whole section in here just for them.

LILITH

And you're thinking I'm one of them?

Emma closes the book and sets it down, rubbing her eyes.

EMMA

The things you can do; the dream jumping, the shifting, even the lights, it's not normal ghost stuff. The out of body experiences are a succubus thing. They're the only group that can travel between realms without being summoned.

LILITH

Jack said something like that.

EMMA

So see? There you go.

LILITH

Great, a virgin succubus. That's ironic.

EMMA

That's amazing, I always knew you were a closet deviant.

Lilith waves her hand, indicating that Emma should keep translating.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Anyways, this says you can use your energy to drain others or give them strength.

LILITH

Joy. Next?

EMMA

No man or ghost can resist you. Apparently you're the best lay ever.

LILITH

Yay, awkward sex powers...

(sighs)

Anything else?

EMMA

Nope. Just that succubi, poltergeists, and demons are rare and monitored.

LILITH

Great bad news and crap I already knew. I hate this friggin book.

Lilith sighs and rubs her face.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I'm tired. I think I'm going to give sleep another try. How about you?

EMMA

I'll stay up. I was actually thinking I might go for a walk along the beach.

LILITH

Cool. I'll see you later then.

CAMERA FOLLOWS LILITH UP THE STAIRS.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - MORNING

Lilith walks in the room and flops on her bed, hugging her pillow to her.

CAMERA PULLS TIGHT ON HER FACE

CUT TO:

DREAM SEQUENCE

Lilith is standing by a window. She looks around and sees that she is in the devil's office. She turns to see him sitting at the desk, watching her.

Lilith screams.

DEVIL

Relax Darling. There's no need for theatrics just yet. You're still in bed, warm and cozy.

LILITH

Then why-

DEVIL

(interrupting)

I thought I would give you a chance. Come back to me and I'll call off the chase. Your friend will live and this whole mess will be over.

The devil steps behind her, leaning close. He breathes into her ear seductively.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

We would work wonderfully together.

LILITH

And if I don't?

DEVIL

Simple really, I kill you all; slow and bloody.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - DAY

Lilith jerks awake, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

LILITH

(to herself)

We are soo screwed.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Emma is sitting cross legged on the living room floor. Lilith is lighting white candles which have been placed around the room.

EMMA

So what are we doing?

LILITH

(exasperated)

I need to find a way to summon him. If the devil exorcises him before I repay my debt then I die too.

EMMA

And I'm here because?

LILITH

Celina says you've got sight.

EMMA

Whoa whoa wait a sec. You want me to help summon a ghost because whackadoo bag lady says I'm a seer?

LILITH

It's all we've got without a name. If you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it.

EMMA

Call the Ghostbusters?

LILITH

When has calling the phone number on an ad ever worked in a B movie?

EMMA

Fine. How do I do this?

LILITH

I don't know. Try to center yourself.

EMMA

And what, align my chi? Thanks for the help Lilith-san.

Lilith hands Emma a tumbler of liquor.

LILITH

Here, drink some of this.

Emma takes the tumbler, raising an eyebrow at Lilith.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(shrugging)

It might help you relax.

EMMA

I'll take it.

Emma downs it, sputtering.

LILITH

Now close your eyes and meditate.

EMMA

On what? I don't even know what he looks like!

LILITH

A pissy dead guy with wild hair and bad fashion. Think Gary Busey.

Emma shifts into a more comfortable position and closes her eyes.

EMMA

Okay, focusing on scary dead guy. Now what?

There is a moment of silence and Emma's brow furrows.

EMMA (CONT'D)

I-I think I see him.

LILITH

Tell me.

EMMA

It's dark. He's in some kind of a chamber.

Emma grimaces.

EMMA (CONT'D)

God he's creepy.

LILITH

Is anyone else there?

EMMA

No, he's alone.

LILITH

Good, now try to get closer.

There's a pause and SUDDENLY Emma gasps and opens her eyes.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What happened?

EMMA

H-he spoke to me. He looked up and spoke to me.

LILITH

What did he say?

EMMA

He said it took you long enough.

LILITH

Ass.

Lilith smiles and shakes her head.

Emma closes her eyes and focuses again.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What's happening now?

EMMA

I don't know. I can't really hear him. I'm going to see if I can get closer.

Emma is still and silent, her brows furrowed with concentration.

LILITH

What's going on?

Emma is silent.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Emma? What's happening?

Emma sits still for a moment before falling back onto the floor.

Lilith tries frantically to get a response.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Emma! Oh my God! Emma!

Emma convulses. Her body lifts up slowly before settling back down. She sits up and opens her eyes.

Her eyes have a manic glint and she's smirking sinisterly.

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

Let me define, summoning for you Toots.

BetelGeuse looks down, touching Emma's chest and looking her body over. Lilith looks shocked.

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

I like tits as much as the next guy but when I said out, this wasn't what I had in mind.

LILITH

What did you do with Emma?

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

Relax, she's in here, with me. Would you like to leave a message?

BetelGeuse snorts. Lilith glares at him.

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

Look, I was over on the other side, waiting for a chance to get out and you send this girl to spy on me. What'd you think I'd do?

LILITH

I was trying to find a way to summon you!

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

Are you thick? I told you what you needed to know! Deetz has my name. You need to get it from her. Sheesh, why do women always have to complicate things?

LILITH

The Devil's got your name. He's tracking it. I'm not about to call you and risk him showing up.

BetelGeuse grimaces as though in pain and leans forward.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What's happening?

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

What do you think? She's fighting me!

LILITH

So get out!

BETELGEUSE (V.O.)

Hold on a damn minute! I-

BetelGeuse groans and pitches forward. Emma's body ejects him and his form, translucent, is thrown across the room. He manages to sit up slightly but remains slumped and translucent against the wall.

Emma sits up, holding her head.

EMMA

What the hell?

Emma glares at BetelGeuse.

EMMA (CONT'D)

What were you thinking? Do I look like a puppet?

BETELGEUSE

More like a doll but hey, it works.

EMMA

Bastard.

BetelGeuse smirks.

LILITH

If you two are done, we have bigger problems.

EMMA

Such as?

Lilith gestures to transparent BetelGeuse who seems to be examining his own form.

LILITH

This isn't working.

BETELGEUSE

No kidding.

LILITH

There's got to be another way to summon you without using your name.

BETELGEUSE

Believe what you want Babe but it's the only way.

LILITH

We have to try!

Lilith lets out a breath, thinking.

Emma leans back, rubbing her temples.

BetelGeuse shoots her a skeptical look as he picks his teeth.

Lilith claps her hands.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I've got it!

Lilith turns to BetelGeuse.

LILITH (CONT'D)

You were able to project yourself more solidly through the mirror right?

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, but it's still through the other side.

LILITH

Maybe, but if we can find another object for you to inhabit fully, we can at least get you out of Lucifer's reach until I can find your name.

BETELGEUSE

Or, you could do what I told you.

EMMA

What could we even use?

Lilith looks thoughtful.

BetelGeuse runs his tongue through his teeth and crosses his arms in frustration.

LILITH

(thinking)

It would need to be small, but something he could interact with...

Emma's eyes widen.

EMMA

(excited)

I know something.

She looks over at BetelGeuse.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(to BetelGeuse)

Focus on the back corner of the last bedroom upstairs.

BetelGeuse sighs exasperated and closes his eyes, focusing. A moment later he disappears.

Emma and Lilith look at each other before rushing up the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - SPARE BEDROOM

The door flies open as the girls run in. The room is full of junk. Old furniture lines the walls and boxes are stacked to the ceiling, crammed with old junk. Dust covers every surface.

Emma pushes past a row of boxes and makes her way to the back corner. Lilith turns on a light and follows her, looking around the room.

CAMERA FOLLOWS EMMA

LILITH

Well, where is he?

Emma smiles darkly before pointing to a box on an end table. Sitting on top is a dollhouse.

BetelGeuse has shrunk to fit inside the house and his shrill voice can be heard from inside the toy.

BETELGEUSE

You've got to be kidding me!

Lilith grins widely at Emma.

LILITH

(laughing)

No!

EMMA

(laughing)

Oh yeah!

Lilith leans down, peering through a dollhouse window at BetelGeuse.

BetelGeuse is glaring out of the opening and shaking his tiny fist at Emma.

BETELGEUSE

Really funny, you big bitch!

EMMA

Welcome to Karma Casper.

BETELGEUSE

Like this thing can hold me.

LILITH

No, it can't but if you have a brain in that tiny head you'll chill here till we get back.

BetelGeuse swears indistinctly in the background.

Lilith looks over at Emma who raises an eyebrow.

EMMA

So, what do you think?

LILITH

I think it's time we paid Delia a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

CUT TO:

EXT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - DAY

The large, white farmhouse from the previous movie is shown.

CUT TO:

EXT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - FRONT DOOR

Emma and Lilith approach the front door. Lilith knocks forcefully.

A moment later the door opens, revealing Delia. She frames the door, looking austerely at them.

DELIA

Is there some reason you drove across three states to bother me at home?

LILITH

Oh, I don't know, the scenery? My lawyer mentioned that you might want to talk about the state of the house before we went to court.

Delia gives them a frosty look.

DELIA

I don't understand.

LILITH

Well Delia, can I call you Delia? He seems to think that I wouldn't have needed that little hospital trip if the house would have been up to code. That coupled with emotional distress and he seems to think we have a case.

Emma shoots Lilith a confused look.

DELIA

I'm sure that whatever the problem is we can resolve it over-

Lilith pushes past Delia and walks into the house. Emma follows her in looking slightly apologetic.

DELIA (CONT'D)

(sarcastic)

Please come in.

Delia shuts the door behind them and follows them into the house.

CUT TO:

INT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

The girls walk into the living room and look around at the decor. They are surrounded by bad art and modern furniture. Delia sees Emma eyeing a macabre sculpture, resembling a tree out of a Tim Burton movie.

DELIA

Do you like it? I sculpted it myself two years ago.

EMMA

I um...well, it's very...

LILITH

She loves it! She's such an art enthusiast. In fact, she's really into all kinds of art, including interior design. Isn't that right Emma?

Emma looks like a deer caught in headlights. Lilith elbows her and she quickly catches on.

EMMA

Yeah! I've been taking courses and you've got some great...

Emma smiles painfully and swallows hard.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Designs in your home. Did you do them all yourself?

Delia seems to inflate before their eyes.

DELIA

Yes, actually. The original owners weren't very receptive to art but once they moved on...

EMMA

Moved on?

DELIA

Out, they moved out and I've been working on the house since then.

Lilith and Emma glance at each other.

LILITH

Anyways...

EMMA

I would really love to see more of your work, if you don't mind.

DELIA

I'm not sure that's appropriate.

LILITH

Well, if you want to skip straight to legalities...

DELIA

I have a few lovely pieces in the study.

Delia leads the way to the study. Emma looks questioningly at Lilith who smirks. They both follow Delia.

CUT TO:

INT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - STUDY

The door opens and Delia leads both girls to a shelf, dominated by small sculptures. Lilith hangs back, looking the room over.

Delia approaches the shelf, picking up a sculpture and presenting it.

DELIA

(preening)

My crowning achievement.

EMMA

Wow, it's uh...it's really something.

Lilith takes a step back and waves her hand at Emma, encouraging her to distract Delia.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Tell me about this one!

Emma points to another figure. Delia beams.

DELIA

There's an interesting story behind that one. You see...

Delia's voice fades into the background.

CAMERA PANS TO LILITH AND THE BEETLESNAKE STATUE

Lilith gazes at the statue, her eyes a bit wide.

She reaches out a hand to touch it.

We see a flash of the living room morphed from the previous movie.

DELIA (CONT'D)

I don't recall saying you could touch that.

Lilith jerks her hand back. Delia strides forward and grabs the sculpture, holding it close as though afraid Lilith will break it.

LILITH

That bust, what is it?

DELIA

Just a vision I had, like all of the others.

LILITH

A vision as in a dream or a vision like, you saw this guy chilling in the house one day?

DELIA

Don't be obtuse. It's an artistic vision. It came to me one day like all of the others.

(to Emma)

Is she always so literal?

LILITH

I was just asking. It's really unusual for an image that just popped in your head one day.

Delia opens her mouth to argue but Emma intervenes.

EMMA

She just doesn't understand art. It's really more my field than hers.

DELIA

Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

EMMA

Why don't you wait for us in the other room.

Emma shoots Lilith a meaningful look.

LILITH

Yeah. Sure.

DELIA

And don't touch anything!

Lilith waves Delia off before walking out of the room. She closes the door behind her softly before rushing to the living room.

CUT TO:

INT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Lilith peers around the room.

LILITH

(to herself)

This is it, I know it. There's got to be something here.

Lilith walks to a desk and opens it. She rifles through it before closing it. She examines the desk.

Lilith sighs and walks over to the fireplace. She looks around it but finds nothing. She rests her hand on the mantle, thinking.

As soon as her hand touches the surface, images flash through her mind.

MONTAGE

Lilith is standing in the afterlife main office, looking at BetelGeuse who is leaning back in a chair, wearing his Guide outfit.

BetelGeuse covers Lydia's mouth as she attempts to say his name at the wedding.

BetelGeuse is smirking in the graveyard as Lydia summons him.

END MONTAGE

Lilith's eyes pop open.

LILITH

That's it! BetelGeuse, BetelGeuse, BetelGeuse!

Delia storms into the room followed by Emma, who looks confused.

LILITH (CONT'D)

It didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?

DELIA

What is going on here?

Delia is beside herself. She glares at Lilith as she strides into the room. Lilith ignores her, rushing over to Emma.

LILITH

(frantic)

It didn't work! I found his name and the summoning still didn't work!

EMMA

What do you mean it didn't work? Why wouldn't it?

Lilith doesn't answer Emma. She rounds on Delia instead, furious.

LILITH

Where is he and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!

Delia crosses her arms over her chest and avoids eye contact. She does not answer.

Lilith snarls.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I asked you a question!

EMMA

(alarmed)

What's going on?

LILITH

The only reason he wouldn't respond is if he's already out. He's here somewhere. I can feel it and this witch knows something!

EMMA

I believe you but, getting pissed off isn't helping.

Lilith's features darken and her hair flares out. Her aura is visible.

LILITH

You sure about that?

Delia looks flustered.

DELIA

Oh knock it off!

Lilith freezes. Her aura fades a bit.

DELIA (CONT'D)

Oh please. I've had enough supernatural experiences over the years to recognize a tantrum when I see one. Have your lawyer call mine. Until then, get out of my house.

Lilith's change ends abruptly and Delia turns, storming out of the room.

LILITH

Not until I find him!

(to Emma)

You have to look for him. Try to see him!

Emma frowns, concentrating before gasping out in pain.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Emma! What is it?

EMMA

I'm blocked! I can't get through!

LILITH

What are you talking about?

EMMA

It's HIM. I can't get a read. I tried but I saw the devil instead. He was smiling, shaking his finger and then it just felt like my head was on fire.

Emma shakes her head.

EMMA (CONT'D)

I can't do it. He won't let me.

Emma rubs her head before looking at Lilith.

EMMA (CONT'D)

You have to find him. You're linked remember? Use it!

Lilith closes her eyes, frowning. A moment later she gasps.

LILITH

Celina!

CUT TO:

CELINA'S HOUSE - BASEMENT

A large open room with a concrete floor and brick walls. There is only one window and the walls are lined with boxes and junk. A full length mirror can be seen in the back.

A large table sits in the middle of the room. It has been made into an altar, littered with animal bones, debris, and what appears to be blood. Celina is leaning over the table, a book open. BetelGeuse is leaning against a wall, a circle of chalk is on the floor around him.

BETELGEUSE

You gonna tell me what you're doing or what?

Celina ignores him.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Hey! I'm talking to you.

CELINA

(still reading)

Just sit there and look pretty. I'm almost ready.

BetelGeuse snorts.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, tell you what, you let me out of this thing, and I'll leave you to your little science project. You won't hear a peep out of me.

Celina smirks.

CELINA

Why do you need my help? I would have thought you were powerful enough to break through something as simple as a magic circle.

BetelGeuse growls.

CELINA (CONT'D)

Don't worry. You'll be released as soon as we're finished with you.

BETELGEUSE

Who the hell is we?

DEVIL (O.S.)

I would have thought you might have figured that out by now. Must I spell it out for you BetelGeuse?

The devil steps out of the mirror. He is transparent.

BETELGEUSE

The more the merrier huh boss? I thought you were after the girl. What brings you to the party?

DEVIL

(to Celina)

You were supposed to be ready. I did not anticipate a wait.

CELINA

I-I know. I just wasn't sure...

DEVIL

Wherein lies the difficulty? I explained it all quite clearly. He should already be drained. If you take any longer than I shall reconsider letting you have his energy.

CELINA

Don't be angry master! I did everything that you asked see?

She holds out her wrists, showing runes carved fresh into her skin.

CELINA (CONT'D)

It's the ghost. It's taken far more to subdue him than I had thought.

BETELGEUSE

Oh, sure, blame the battery.

DEVIL

You're trying my patience girl. Get on with it.

Celina nods. She begins reading from the book, aloud in Latin. Her voice is indistinct.

BetelGeuse glances to the ceiling. A pipe is hanging overhead. He looks to the devil but Lucifer is watching Celina.

BetelGeuse twists his finger and the pipe starts to move, a few drops of water leak onto the floor, over the edge of the chalk circle.

Suddenly footsteps are heard thundering down the stairs. Female voices are heard, indistinct.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

(angrily)

You took too long. See what your delay has cost us?

CELINA

(pleading)

Don't be angry with me! Please!

We hear the doorknob jerking. It's locked. The girls pound on the door and muffled shouting can be heard on the other side.

LILITH (O.S.)

Celina! Celina open the door!

Celina ignores the girls. She straightens her stance and her eyes harden.

CELINA

(determined)

I can do this!

DEVIL

Then quit dilly dallying and get on with it.

LILITH (O.S.)

Stop hiding Celina! I can hear you in there! Open the damn door!

CELINA

(grinning darkly)

Wait your turn. You can have him when I'm finished.

Celina closes her eyes, and raises her hands. She speaks rapidly in Latin and her palms begin to glow red. She opens her eyes and approaches BetelGeuse. She leans over him, pushing a glowing hand to his chest. She directs the other to the devil.

BetelGeuse groans as his energy passes to her. His eyes become more sunken and he slumps further into the wall as he's weakened. He glances at the devil, who's becoming more solid.

The door bursts open and Lilith rushes in, followed by Emma.

CAMERA PANS TO MAGIC CIRCLE

Lilith looks at the circle but cannot see BetelGeuse.

CAMERA PANS TO BETELGEUSE

BetelGeuse tries to sit up.

BETELGEUSE

What took you so damn long?

The girls don't notice BetelGeuse.

Lilith is looking around the room.

LILITH

(to Celina)

Where is he?

CELINA

(mocking)

What's the matter? Can't you see him?

LILITH

You know full well I can't. Now where is he?

DEVIL

Must you always fixate on him?

The devil steps forward and Lilith sees him for the first time. Her eyes widen.

LILITH

How? How are you here?

The devil smirks.

DEVIL

Darling, I am the devil and being the ruler of hell does have its perks. Wouldn't you agree?

Lilith backs away shaking her head.

LILITH

No, I don't buy it. You did something.

Lilith looks at Celina, then the magic circle, then back at the devil.

LILITH (CONT'D)

A ritual. You needed to be summoned here.

DEVIL

Then perhaps, I am the one you should be worrying about.

LILITH

Maybe, if it were finished.

Lilith leans in close.

LILITH (CONT'D)

But, look, no feet.

The devil looks down, and his feet are still transparent.

Seizing the opportunity, she shoves him backwards and he falls into the magic circle.

She reaches into the empty air and her hand closes around BetelGeuse's tie, which appears along with the rest of him.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Are you waiting for an invite? Move your ass!

She yanks BetelGeuse out of the magic circle.

He stumbles and both he and Lilith crumple to the floor.

CELINA

Master I'll get you out!

Celina rushes to the circle but Emma tackles her.

DEVIL

Run you simpleton! Finish it!

Celina punches Emma in the face.

Emma reels back and Celina runs out.

EMMA

That hurt you stupid cow!

Emma recovers and goes after Celina.

Lilith walks over to the circle and glares at the devil from outside the barrier.

LILITH

Finish what exactly? The summoning?

The devil looks impassive.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I hate to break it to you but even if she manages to pull it off without you, you're still stuck in that.

Lilith points to the circle.

DEVIL

Amusing, do you really think a magic circle is enough to contain me?

LILITH

If it couldn't, I'd be dead by now.

BETELGEUSE

(chuckling)

You hit the nail on the head with that one Babe. He's as stuck as I was.

DEVIL

By all means BetelGeuse, enlighten us.

BETELGEUSE

Come on Lucy. I worked for you. I know all your little secrets. You're as dead as I am and stuck with the same leash as far as getting out goes. Funny though, never thought you'd go through this much trouble to kill one girl.

DEVIL

Your intellect astounds me. Summoning would not require another ghost's energy or did you forget that.

BETELGEUSE

Nah, I figure I was incentive. You found a follower and promised her some power if she helped you out.

LILITH

Still sounds like a lot of trouble just to kill me.

DEVIL

Don't flatter yourself. One soul is not worth my interest or my time.

BETELGEUSE

I don't know boss, you're a pretty sore loser.

LILITH

Then why don't you tell me what the plan was? After all, you're kind of stuck here until I send you back.

DEVIL

Really? Is that what you think?

The devil smiles before vanishing.

LILITH

What the hell? Where did he go?

BETELGEUSE

Don't worry about it. He just went back.

LILITH

How do you know?

BETELGEUSE

Intuition.

Lilith looks incredulously at him.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Look, he hasn't been summoned yet, or he'd be back here. So relax. It's intermission Toots.

BetelGeuse attempts to sit up but falls back against the wall.

Lilith rushes over to BetelGeuse.

LILITH

What did she do to you?

BETELGEUSE

Witch, she drained me.

Emma enters the room. She's out of breath and rubbing her face.

EMMA

Man that bitch can run. What do we do now?

BETELGEUSE

Nothing. I can't do jack till I recharge.

EMMA

But if we wait here we're just sitting ducks.

LILITH

Do you have a better idea? It's not like we can plug him in.

Emma chews her lip, thinking.

EMMA

(slowly)

Lily, remember what it said in the book? You can-

LILITH

(interrupting)

I know...

Lilith approaches BetelGeuse who is slumped against the wall. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open and focused.

Lilith hesitates for a moment before leaning down and giving him a quick peck. Nothing happens.

EMMA

It's not enough.

(suggestively)

You need to give him a surge.

LILITH

I know! Aw hell, screw it.

Lilith breathes deeply, shaking her hands and psyching herself up. Her eyes turn dark. With one hand, she grabs him by the tie and yanks him forward. She frenches, cupping him with her other hand.

Her hair darkens and her skin turns pale. She glows.

Suddenly, his eyes fly open and he groans. He grabs the back of her head, pulling her forward. They both glow as energy passes from her to him. His eyes close. She breaks away and the glowing stops. She's breathing hard and he's smiling, dazed.

BETELGEUSE

Marry me.

Lilith rolls her eyes and pushes him away.

LILITH

Not on your life.

Lilith moves to stand but freezes. Her eyes widen.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Wait, that's it!

BETELGEUSE

Huh?

LILITH

If we're married, you're free. The Devil only owns the souls on the other side.

EMMA

And that helps you how?

LILITH

The Devil can't get to me on this side unless he's summoned but I'm bound to this guy.

Lilith jerks her thumb at BetelGeuse.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Who the devil has easy access to.

BETELGEUSE

Married to a succubus...

BetelGeuse grins wickedly.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

I like it!

BetelGeuse snaps his fingers. He's suddenly dressed in his old maroon tux and Lilith is in Lydia's old red, wedding dress.

Lilith looks at him, then at herself. She quirks an eyebrow at him.

LILITH

Do I at least get a new ring?

BetelGeuse sighs theatrically before snapping his fingers. A different, though still tarnished ring appears in his hand.

BETELGEUSE

Picky, picky.

Footsteps can be heard upstairs.

LYDIA (O.S.)

Celina? Are you home?

BETELGEUSE

Ah hell, here we go.

LILITH

Then let's make this quick.

BetelGeuse turns to the mirror.

BETELGEUSE

Would you care to do the honors?

He gives a mock bow.

Lilith rolls her eyes before approaching the mirror. She touches the surface, which ripples and darkens. She turns to Emma.

LILITH

You've got to make sure no one gets in. If he's banished-

EMMA

I've got it.

Emma leaves to guard the door.

CAMERA CUTS TO MIRROR

A skeletal hand comes through the surface.

BetelGeuse grabs Lilith and pulls her close.

BETELGEUSE

Here we go!

The figure continues to emerge from the mirror. An undead and disheveled figure, the preacher steps forward and begins the ceremony.

PREACHER

Dearly beloved.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah skip ahead bud. Less sentimental, more speed. We want this done today, you know?

The preacher turns his undead eyes to Lilith before clearing his throat and continuing.

PREACHER

Do you Betel-

BETELGEUSE

Yep, sure do, moving right along.

PREACHER

And do you Lilith take this man-

LILITH

He's not ideal but yeah, he'll do.

BetelGeuse jerks his thumb at Lilith.

BETELGEUSE

She's a real spit fire ain't she?

PREACHER

Do you have the rings?

BETELGEUSE

Yep, sure do.

He grabs Lilith's hand and pushes the ring on.

PREACHER

(to BetelGeuse)

And yours?

BetelGeuse starts to look frantic.

LILITH

Oh, um, he didn't want one. It would have clashed with his...uh, hair.

PREACHER

It is necessary to complete the binding.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, don't be silly sweetie. I've got it here somewhere.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and shoots the preacher a fake grin.

Emma rushes into the room looking frantic.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

What now?

EMMA

Someone's coming. I locked the door but we're running out of time!

BETELGEUSE

Then stop stalling the ceremony!

He raises his hands in frustration.

Lilith gasps and seizes his hand.

LILITH

Look silly! You've been wearing your ring the whole time.

BETELGEUSE

What are you on about?

Lilith gives him a meaningful look and shows him the red signet ring he's wearing.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

(catching on)

Oh, right! Where would I be without you honey?

He grabs the ring and shoves it onto his ring finger.

PREACHER

Then with no further ado, I now pronounce you man and-

BetelGeuse grits his teeth as though waiting for a disaster.

PREACHER (CONT'D)

Wife. You may kiss your bride.

BETELGEUSE

Hah! C'mere Babe!

He grabs Lilith but before he can kiss her there is a crash and Lydia rushes into the room, her face white with rage.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Oh come on!

LYDIA

You can't marry him!

BETELGEUSE

It's a little late for that Lydz.

(to Lilith)

Pucker up!

LYDIA

He's a demon! You can't let him out! You don't know what he's capable of!

BETELGEUSE

Look Lydz. You had your chance and you blew it so scram!

LYDIA

I'm not going to let you trick her! BetelGeuse! BetelGeu-

BetelGeuse waves his hand.

Her mouth moves but her voice is gone. She clutches her throat.

BETELGEUSE

(to Lilith)

Here, I'll save her some trouble and sum it up for ya. I'm a bad man and you shouldn't trust me. I corrupt women.

LILITH

Tell me something I don't know.

Lilith turns to Lydia.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I get it. He's an ass.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah...Hey!

LILITH

But I'm dealing with a lot worse than him right now. Besides,

(she grins darkly)

He's not the only one with a dark side.

She grabs BetelGeuse and kisses him, throwing him off balance.

PREACHER

The binding is complete.

A thundering sound can be heard and the lights flicker. The house shakes.

LILITH

What is that?

BETELGEUSE

Probably the Maitlands dropping in with another sandworm.

He grabs Lilith, pulls her to him and vanishes, leaving the others behind.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

BetelGeuse and Lilith reappear in the living room of the rental house.

BetelGeuse is manic and attempts to pull Lilith to the stairs.

BETELGEUSE

C'mere wifey, my little snookums! Time for the honeymoon!

Lilith glares at him, and shoves him away. She is furious.

LILITH

You're kidding right?

BETELGEUSE

What?

LILITH

Did you forget why I married you in the first place? You do remember Satan's got a hit out on us right?

BETELGEUSE

Hey come on! I've been in a box for a few hundred years and I just married a succubus!

LILITH

(sarcastic)

No, you're right. What was I thinking? We should put everything else on hold so you can get laid.

BETELGEUSE

Exactly.

LILITH

You do realize this is all null and void if he gets out right? The deal's done but we're still bound. If he finds a way out and kills me, you go back too.

BetelGeuse sighs, exasperated.

BETELGEUSE

(to himself)

Five minutes of marriage and I'm already getting chewed out.

BetelGeuse throws his arm around Lilith.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Look Babe, I get that you're scared but don't worry. We're hitched, bound, connected and you couldn't have picked a better candidate than yours truly. Just come upstairs and let your hubby handle it.

Lilith glares at him and knees him in the groin. He groans and drops to the floor like a stone.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

What was that for?

LILITH

I am not some brain dead, blonde, little princess that needs protecting.

BETELGEUSE

Where do you think you're going?

LILITH

To get Emma. When you whisked me away you left her with a witch and your bipolar ex, both of whom seem to want to destroy you.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, so? She'll catch a bus.

LILITH

He could use her to get to me! Why don't you just kill me for him while you're at it!

BETELGEUSE

Stop being so preachy. You're acting like one of them. You're not human anymore remember?

LILITH

Being undead doesn't mean I have to be a dick like you. Now are you going to help or not?

BETELGEUSE

Nah, I think I'll let you handle this one.

LILITH

You do realize that if I die, you go back right?

BETELGEUSE

I'm married, not whipped. If you want to risk your neck then have fun. I ain't an idiot.

BetelGeuse vanishes but his voice can be heard in the air.

BETELGEUSE (O.S.) (CONT'D)

See ya around Babe. Give me a call if you change your mind.

Lilith makes a rude gesture before going up to her room.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM

Lilith approaches her mirror. She touches the surface, which ripples, and steps through.

CUT TO:

INT. DELIA'S WINTER RIVER HOUSE - BASEMENT

Lilith re-enters the basement of the Deetz house which is in complete chaos.

The lights are flickering and an invisible wind seems to have picked up.

Emma is nowhere to be seen but objects are flying through the air. Emma is huddled in a corner, throwing kitchen appliances.

LILITH

Emma?

EMMA

Where the hell have you been?

LILITH

I was-what the hell? Did you finally snap?

Lilith ducks to avoid a flying bottle of perfume. She turns and sees the source of Emma's throwing frenzy.

A demon is hovering in mid-air, and attempting to advance. A skeletal, rotting hand is reaching under it's jagged cloak. It's soulless glowing eyes and crooked, sharp teeth are all that can be seen of the face beneath the hood. It breathes heavily and drools.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What the hell is that?

EMMA

I would say a friend of your husband's but it came through a flaming hole in the floor.

LILITH

So, Satan sends an assassin and you're throwing crap at it? That's your grand plan?

EMMA

What else can I do? I don't have powers and I don't know how to kill it.

She picks up a toaster and hurls it at the specter. It stumbles and groans, a bit disoriented.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Surprisingly enough, this is actually helping. It doesn't seem to bright.

LILITH

He didn't even send something smart? I'm insulted!

EMMA

Lilith! Focus!

LILITH

I'm a succubus! What do you want me to do, kiss it?

Lilith looks at the monster, thinking.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to herself)

Wait, maybe there's something I can do.

Lilith holds her hand out and powers up.

Her eyes darken, her aura flares, and energy travels to her hand, extending out.

A scythe appears in her hand.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Awesome. I'm a reaper.

The wraith lunges for Emma and Lilith shoves Emma to the side. The wraith slashes Lilith in the side with its claws and she stumbles back. It advances but she grabs the scythe, whipping it through the air and slicing through the wraith. It splits in half, it's body oozing black and purple goo. The goo forms into a circle, opening a portal and the creature dissolves into the floor.

Lilith drops the scythe, bleeding heavily and clutches her side.

Emma rushes over.

EMMA

Are you okay?

LILITH

Might have overdone it...

Lilith slides down the wall, to the floor.

EMMA

Lily, what's happening?

LILITH

I-I don't know.

Lilith groans and leans back. Emma moves Lilith's hand to look at the wound and gasps. The wound is healing before her eyes.

EMMA

Oh My God! Lily! How are you doing that?!

Lilith looks down at the wound in curiosity.

LILITH

Cool.

Lilith grimaces. Her skin turns pale and her eyes darken as the wound finishes healing.

EMMA

What's happening?

LILITH

I don't know...Disney magic?

EMMA

(exasperated)

Seriously.

Lilith shifts. She's pale and her limbs are shaking. She's drained.

LILITH

I'm part succubus remember? I think it kicked in. Maybe there's a mortal peril clause.

EMMA

Then why do you look so drained?

LILITH

Because I am.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What? It takes a lot of energy to heal. My soul's kind of depleted.

EMMA

B- you've got to call him.

LILITH

No.

EMMA

Maybe he can help.

LILITH

No!

EMMA

It happened to him! Maybe he can help you recharge! Show you how to-

LILITH

No! I don't want his help!

EMMA

Why not? You just need help recharging. It's not like you have to sleep with the guy.

Lilith looks sheepish.

Emma looks confused.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(comprehending)

Oh, OH.

LILITH

Yeah, succubus. If I want energy, I get to make whoopie.

EMMA

Ewww. I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to jump in the sack with him either.

Lilith avoids eye contact.

LILITH

Actually...

Emma smacks her forehead.

EMMA

Oh God! Why am I friends with you?

Lilith rolls her eyes.

LILITH

Oh knock it off! I'm more dead than alive at this point. Necrophilia doesn't really apply when you look in the mirror and see mold.

EMMA

But, you still don't want to call him...

LILITH

I don't want to ask him for help! I want to do it on my own!

Lilith sticks out her lip and crosses her arms in a dramatic pout.

EMMA

(laughing)

So would you like some alone time to make "whoopie"?

Lilith growls.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(trying not to laugh)

Okay, okay. Let's get you home and we'll figure it out from there.

CAMERA PANS TO WINDOW AND SUN

We see the sun gradually set.

The moon rises and night falls.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Lilith is lying in bed. She has a cool cloth on her forehead and is writhing. Her skin is pale, her eyes are hollow. She's sweating and occasionally moans.

Emma is pacing the room, book in hand.

EMMA

Really hard to concentrate with you writhing around like a cat in heat.

LILITH

I can see him.

EMMA

Beg pardon?

LILITH

He's pacing, jittery and tense.

(pause)

He's kind of cute hunched over like that.

EMMA

I thought you said he was pacing?

LILITH

He was. Now he's sitting.

Lilith smiles and her eyes smolder.

LILITH (CONT'D)

He's got a lot of energy.

EMMA

How do you know all of this?

LILITH

I'm there, at least partially.

Emma looks incredulously at Lilith.

LILITH (CONT'D)

What can I say? I feel drawn to him.

Emma sighs and closes the book.

EMMA

Look, this is fun but I'm going downstairs.

Emma shifts uncomfortably and glances in Lilith's direction.

EMMA (CONT'D)

I need a break.

Emma leaves the room, leaving the door open behind her.

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LILITH'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The door closes and BetelGeuse steps out from behind it.

BETELGEUSE

I hear you've got an itch that needs scratching. I can help with that.

BetelGeuse rubs himself for emphasis.

LILITH

What if I don't want your help?

BETELGEUSE

Quit being so picky. Look, we both get something out of this. You live, I stay out, we both get laid, and you get a bit a power up.

LILITH

Fine, on one condition.

BETELGEUSE

Why do you women have to complicate everything?

LILITH

Why do you always have to think with your crotch? Doesn't it bother you that I'll have access to your powers?

BETELGEUSE

Locked up for nine hundred years, we're already tight so I ain't worried, and I've got a lot of juice. It's a drop in the bucket. So come on already!

LILITH

On one condition.

BetelGeuse opens his mouth to argue but she puts a finger to his lips to quiet him.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Teach me how to use my powers, how to unlock my other side.

Lilith runs her finger from his belt up to his tie.

BetelGeuse groans.

BETELGEUSE

Deal!

BetelGeuse and Lilith collide, kissing fiercely and he pushes her down onto the bed.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Fast footsteps can be heard through the floor upstairs. Emma looks up.

EMMA

(to herself)

Oh good, he's here. Maybe they found a way to boost her energy.

The bed squeaks (as though someone is laying down) and rustling can be heard.

Female murmuring and a sigh are heard.

Emma hears a male groan through the wall.

BETELGEUSE (O.S.)

(enthusiastic)

Damn!

The bed can be heard squeaking rapidly and the headboard is knocking against the wall punctuated by male grunts.

The lights start to flicker overhead in time with the bed.

Emma smirks.

EMMA

(to herself)

Or they're having sex.

Emma sighs and picks up the TV remote. She starts flipping through channels.

Suddenly, the house shakes. The power goes out and the lights shatter. Emma sits in stunned silence, in the dark room. The remote is clutched in her hand.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(pouting)

Meh...I like that show.

Emma sighs, getting up and shuffling through the darkness. She pulls a lighter and a few candles from a drawer and manages to light them, setting them around the room. She sinks back onto the couch and grabs a book.

Creaking is heard on the stairs and BetelGeuse emerges in a ratty bathrobe, disheveled and smirking smugly. He flops on the couch next to Emma, leaning into her space.

She shivers and grimaces.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Excuse you.

BETELGEUSE

What?

EMMA

Haven't you ever heard of personal space?

BETELGEUSE

Not lately.

BetelGeuse smiles widely.

EMMA

You're an ass.

BETELGEUSE

I just got some.

EMMA

And what? You want a cookie?

BETELGEUSE

A beer would be nice.

EMMA

Then go get one...

(to herself)

Preferably far away from me.

BETELGEUSE

Ah, what's the matter? Don'cha like me?

He pulls a beer out of nowhere and chugs it, downing it in one gulp. He burps loudly.

EMMA

You're disgusting.

BETELGEUSE

(batting his eyes)

Aww. Do you mean it?

Emma grabs her book and turns away, attempting to ignore him.

EMMA

I don't know what she sees in you.

BETELGEUSE

I'd say she saw a lot of me.

Emma shudders.

BetelGeuse chuckles darkly before lighting a cigarette.

EMMA

Do you have to do that?

BETELGEUSE

Yep.

EMMA

You drink, you smoke, you burp, the only thing missing is-

BetelGeuse leans to the side and releases a spectacular fart.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(disgusted)

Aw!

Emma gets up to leave but BetelGeuse flicks his finger. She falls back onto the couch.

BETELGEUSE

Come on! Bond! Loosen up a little!

EMMA

What do you care?

BETELGEUSE

Well, you're kind of my wife's sister. Just getting to know the family.

EMMA

We are not family.

BETELGEUSE

Aw come on sis!

Emma smiles despite herself.

EMMA

So, how's she doing?

BETELGEUSE

Well Doc, I'd say she'll make a full recovery.

Emma rolls her eyes.

EMMA

You're not the least bit worried?

BETELGEUSE

Nope.

EMMA

Even though she was drained?

BETELGEUSE

Nu-uh.

EMMA

What if she dies?

BETELGEUSE

Not gonna happen.

EMMA

You do know she's gained some of your power right?

BetelGeuse shrugs.

BETELGEUSE

It's not enough to miss. Besides...

BetelGeuse takes a drag on his cigarette.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Any girl who's with me needs to be able to take care of herself.

EMMA

Are you going to actually help at all?

BETELGEUSE

(sarcastically)

Nah, I'm going to drop her off a cliff.

Emma gives him a stern look.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Look, she's safe with me. I'm not going to do all of the work but-

Lilith enters the room wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

LILITH

(with mock laughter)

Aww. I didn't know you cared.

Lilith grabs BetelGeuse's cigarette and takes a drag.

LILITH (CONT'D)

So, are you ready to teach me?

BetelGeuse looks her up and down. He smiles suggestively.

BETELGEUSE

I'm always ready.

EMMA

As much as I love the taste of vomit in my mouth, I'm going to bed.

Emma turns to leave the room but stops at the door, turning to face BetelGeuse.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Oh, and B? Burn the clothes would you? The 1980's are as dead as you are.

Emma turns to walk out. Lilith snorts. BetelGeuse scowls which makes Lilith double over, laughing.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(to herself)

Although it smells like they're coming to life.

Emma leaves the room.

CUT TO:

INT. RENTAL HOUSE - EMMA'S ROOM

Emma walks into her room and collapses, face first onto her bed.

EMMA

(muffled by the pillow)

Maybe now I can finally sleep.

Emma lifts her head and sniffing the air and then her hand. She grimaces.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(pouting to herself)

Awww, it touched me! I need a shower.

Emma kicks her feet and buries her face into the pillow in a mock tantrum.

Celina emerges from the back of the room and sneaks up behind Emma.

CELINA

I'd say that's the least of your worries.

Celina attempts to tackle Emma and cover her mouth. Emma elbows Celina in the gut. Celina lets go, winded. Emma rolls to face Celina.

CELINA'S POV: WE SEE EMMA SCREAM AND HER FIST FLIES FORWARD

Celina is punched full force in the face. She crumples to the floor unconscious.

Footsteps are heard on the stairs. The door opens, revealing Lilith. She looks from Emma, to Celina, and back again. Her mouth falls open in mild surprise.

LILITH

Wow. Fail!

(calling downstairs)

BetelGeuse!

BETELGEUSE (O.S.)

What?

LILITH

Get your butt up here!

BETELGEUSE (O.S.)

I'm watching TV!

LILITH

Now!

A dramatic sigh is head from downstairs. BetelGeuse floats up through the floor, and looks into the room. He catches on quickly.

BETELGEUSE

Huh. Satan's getting impatient.

LILITH

Do you think she was supposed to come after US?

BETELGEUSE

Nah, even he ain't that stupid. My guess is he was going to use her.

BetelGeuse points to Emma.

EMMA

Whoa, hold on. Use me? As what?

BETELGEUSE

Bait.

Giggling is heard at the other side of the room. Celina has woken up. A knife is in her hand, which is bleeding.

CELINA

My master knows. You thought you were free but he never gives up what's his.

LILITH

Then why doesn't he pay us a visit and get this over with instead of sending you to talk for him?

CELINA

That can be arranged.

Celina tries to press her bleeding hand to a rune on the wall but BetelGeuse grabs her.

BETELGEUSE

Nice try doll but we both know I'm not gonna let you summon him.

CELINA

There are other ways to release him.

BETELGEUSE

Not without a puppet to possess.

BetelGeuse grabs Celina and throws her out the window. A Goofy cartoon scream is heard.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Be sure to tell your master we sent our regards.

BetelGeuse smirks and closes the window, dusting his hands off.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Well, that takes care of that.

EMMA

You killed her!

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, so? One less problem to worry about.

DEVIL (O.S.)

Was that really necessary?

BetelGeuse turns to see the devil, transparent, leaning against the wall.

BETELGEUSE

Speak of the devil.

DEVIL

I had meant for her to be my vessel.

BETELGEUSE

Oh no! I hadn't realized! Guess you're SOL pal.

DEVIL

Hardly.

The Devil looks at Emma and smiles.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

I'll just use your friend here instead.

The Devil hovers and glides down towards Emma. His form collides with hers and she keels over. A moment later and Emma's body jerks. Her back arches and she sits up. Her eyes open, and shine with a luminescent green. She smiles an eerie smile and when she speaks, we hear the devil's voice.

DEVIL (V.O.)

Ah, that's better.

The devil makes a show, cracking his neck and making himself comfortable.

LILITH

Get out of her, now.

DEVIL (V.O.)

Why don't you just kill her like you did the last girl I intended to inhabit?

BETELGEUSE

Don't mind if I do.

BetelGeuse raises his hand but Lilith stops him, placing her hand above his.

LILITH

Don't.

DEVIL (V.O.)

How cute. You cannot kill her, who could have predicted this?

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, right, I'm not going to kill the devil when he's right in front of me. Good one Babe.

He raises his arm but she pulls it down again, looking him in the eye.

LILITH

No! You can't do this!

BETELGEUSE

What? Why the hell not?

LILITH

Because she's my sister and she shouldn't have to die because of him.

BetelGeuse rubs his temples before addressing Lilith with forced calm.

BETELGEUSE

The Devil is right there. He's got no power on this side, no one else to help him, natta, zip and he thinks he's got us.

LILITH

You're not killing my best friend. Find another way.

BETELGEUSE

There isn't one! This is it! It wouldn't get any easier if he tap danced in front of you with a sign!

LILITH

No.

DEVIL (V.O.)

Does this mean you're ready to hear my proposal?

The devil buffs his nails, looking bored.

DEVIL (V.O.)

If not, I could of course kill the girl or, better yet, I might stay here. Yes, that might work. I could take as many souls as I wish this way, eliminate the middle man so to speak and of course find a way to kill you. In the end I would have you both and then some.

LILITH

You're not one to get your hands dirty, or to leave the afterlife with no one at the wheel.

DEVIL (V.O.)

True enough. How about this? I release the girl and, being a gentleman, I give you ten years to get your affairs in order. See the world, spread your legs, and make merry. Then you come back to work for me. I'll even take this ghoul off your hands. Everyone's happy.

BETELGEUSE

Real cute Lucy, but our game's more fun to play than yours.

DEVIL (V.O.)

That's enough out of you Casper. The adults are talking.

BETELGEUSE

(to Lilith)

For the last time, stop acting like a human! You're not a damn charity case! To them, you're the bad guy, just like me. Kill em both and be done with it!

Lilith's eyes darken as her succubus side flares up. She grabs BetelGeuse by the lapels and pulls him close.

LILITH

I'm not acting, you kill her and I'll make his hell look like paradise. So, world shattering sex or eternity with a raving bitch, it's your choice but you're stuck with me either way.

BETELGEUSE

There's the girl I married! Come on Babe! It's showtime!

DEVIL (V.O.)

Are you really going to back down BetelGeuse?

BETELGEUSE

Nah, it's just plan B.

BetelGeuse smirks and snaps his fingers. He is dressed in a priest's outfit.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

How about a bit of exorcise Lucy?

DEVIL (V.O.)

I don't really think you're up to it.

BETELGEUSE

For a girl like you, anything Lucy.

The Devil vomits green gunk reminiscent of The Exorcist.

BetelGeuse turns, spitting and wiping his face off.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Man, I hate pea soup.

DEVIL

(to Lilith)

Are you really going to side with this great prick?

LILITH

I like a big prick, besides he makes me laugh and speaking of pricks...

Lilith reaches her hand into Emma's chest, grabbing the devil.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I'd say I've got you by the short and curlies.

(to Emma)

Emma, I've got him. You just need to push!

DEVIL

You'll have to try harder than that Dearie.

LILITH

No I don't. She's psychic. She can overpower you.

The devil smiles and opens his mouth to retort. Suddenly, a light forms around Lilith's hand, spreading through Emma's body. The devil groans and Emma's eye color starts to shift back to normal.

LILITH (CONT'D)

It looks like she heard me. You're screwed.

BetelGeuse reaches into Emma and helps Lilith pull the devil out.

BETELGEUSE

The power of Christ compels you to get the hell out.

There is a flash. Emma falls back against the wall. BetelGeuse and Lilith are thrown back.

LILITH

Emma! Are you okay?

Emma nods. She looks weak and dazed.

LILITH (CONT'D)

B! He's out. I don't know where-

BETELGEUSE

Already on it.

BetelGeuse gets up and dusts himself off. He walks to the back of the room where the devil, transparent, is lying in a crumpled heap.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Well well. Look at that. The big bad devil's nothing but an ickle ghostie.

BetelGeuse pulls a wooden cross out of his pocket.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Back to hell you go.

DEVIL

Really? Is that the best you can do? It will take more than a simple banishment to send me back.

BetelGeuse smirks. The cross in his hand extends and morphs into a large pole. His clothing melds back into the black and white suit.

BETELGEUSE

Like I said, plan B.

DEVIL

Which is what exactly? Poking me with a stick?

The Devil laughs darkly.

DEVIL (CONT'D)

Do you really think you can beat me? You! A ghost who can't zip his own fly?

BetelGeuse rolls his eyes and taps the pole to the floor. A scythe blade appears on the end.

BetelGeuse swings the blade through the air. It stops right next to the devil's face.

BETELGEUSE

Yeah, actually.

BetelGeuse pulls the blade back and slices forward, cutting through the devil. The devil's transparent body dissolves, flowing into the scythe.

Lilith rushes forward, Emma following slowly behind.

LILITH

Is it over?

BETELGEUSE

Yup.

EMMA

Really?

BETELGEUSE

How many times do I have to say it? Ghost with the-

BetelGeuse stumbles back as Lilith leaps into his arms, kissing him hard and fast on the mouth.

Lilith jumps back down and runs over to Emma, hugging her.

LILITH

I can't believe it! It's finally over!

EMMA

So, what happens now?

LILITH

I don't know...B?

Lilith turns to BetelGeuse. He looks a bit dazed.

BETELGEUSE

Eh, pretty straight forward. I find him a new container.

BetelGeuse scratches his chin, thinking for a moment. He taps the scythe to his ring, which glows.

Lilith approaches him and touches the ring on his hand. She bites her lip, thinking.

LILITH

Hey B, let me hold on to that. I think I know someone who can take care of it.

BETELGEUSE

You sure you can handle it?

BetelGeuse holds the ring out but pulls it away as she reaches for it.

LILITH

I've got it covered.

BetelGeuse shrugs and hands her the ring.

LILITH (CONT'D)

So, what happens now that he's gone?

BETELGEUSE

Chaos, confusion, mayhem.

BetelGeuse smirks.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

I love it.

EMMA

At least until they find someone new to run things.

Lilith looks at BetelGeuse and smiles. He winks.

LILITH

You never know.

CUT TO:

INT. LILITH'S HOME - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Emma is unpacking boxes in the living room of a small duplex.

Lilith walks in, dropping two boxes onto the floor.

LILITH

That's the last of it.

EMMA

Great, maybe things will finally get back to normal.

LILITH

Eww. I hate normal.

EMMA

Says the girl who married a ghost.

LILITH

The undead girl who married a ghost. Keep your facts straight or you'll make me sound like a perv.

EMMA

See? This is what I'm talking about. I miss talking about clothes and worrying about the bills.

LILITH

Yeah I know and I get it but back then we were always going on about how boring life was.

EMMA

Sometimes I miss boring.

Emma looks thoughtful.

EMMA (CONT'D)

So, how is your husband doing?

LILITH

Seems to be okay. He pops in a few times a week. He keeps bitching about his ring.

Lilith fingers the ring which is dangling on a chain around her neck.

EMMA

Aww, does he miss his wedding ring?

LILITH

Doubtful. I got him a new one and he said it was crap.

EMMA

Is he wearing it?

Lilith shrugs and looks away, still fingering the chain.

Emma smiles knowingly.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(pointing at ring)

So what are you doing with it?

LILITH

I've got some guys coming today to have a look at it. They may be able transfer it to a different vessel or destroy it.

EMMA

Guys?

LILITH

Yeah, ghost hunters. If you see a '67 Chevy outside, that's them.

EMMA

Nice.

LILITH

Oh, and Jack got a promotion to management.

EMMA

Is he in charge now?

LILITH

No, but close to it. He's kind of a partner. He manages a lot and takes over when the boss wants to stretch his legs.

EMMA

So, who is running things now?

CUT TO:

INT. AFTERLIFE MAIN OFFICE

The door opens and the Maitlands walk in, followed by Jack.

Barbara is visibly flustered.

ADAM MAITLAND

Calm down honey. Maybe now we'll finally get some answers.

The chair turns, revealing BetelGeuse. He leans forward in his chair, putting his hands on the desk. His new wedding ring is visible and he's smiling mischievously.

BETELGEUSE

Adam! Babs!

The Maitlands gaze at him in open-mouthed shock. He throws his arms out, grinning manically.

BETELGEUSE (CONT'D)

Long time no see.

FADE OUT.


End file.
